


Albion - Accordo dominante

by mistero



Category: Albion - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Tristan & Isolde (2006)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pre-Het, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: Tra le Alpi svizzere sorge l’Albion College, una scuola speciale in cui non si entra per merito, ma per diritti ereditari.In quel luogo remoto, al centro di un’Europa multiculturale sospesa tra mito e realtà, Ariadne Penfelen e il professor Rudolph Tristan stanno per incontrare il proprio destino.





	1. 1.1

**ALBION**  
ACCORDO DOMINANTE

I

La musica usciva dall'aula scorrendo come un torrente dorato, come se il sole splendesse da dentro la porta chiusa. Rudolph Tristan si fermò, stupito, e rimase ad ascoltare. Qualcuno stava suonando un'arpa. Lunghe e mormoranti scale si levavano come canti di uccelli; poi, senza interrompersi, la musica si trasformò in qualcosa di simile ad un motivetto rinascimentale, le note e il tema principale distinti come fiocchi di neve.  
Caroline Branwen, studentessa regolare del quinto anno all'Albion College, si accostò a Tristan. Lo guardò sorridendo per un instante. Poi, dopo un rispettoso «Buon pomeriggio, professore», aprì la porta ed entrò.  
Tristan si limitò ad un cenno del capo e, quando la porta si richiuse, strinse più forte il pugno attorno alla maniglia della sua borsa di pelle nera. La melodia ovattata gli attraversava la mente come un mormorio intenso e incessante. Era come se cercasse di digli qualcosa, come se una voce stesse cercando di emergere. La sentiva, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Qualcosa gli era sfuggito, qualcosa se n'era andato, qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ricordare per sempre...  
Poi la musica si interruppe e Tristan si scosse. Strinse le labbra sottili in una smorfia di autoderisione e si incamminò deciso lungo il corridoio. 

«Molto meglio, oggi, eh?»  
L'ingresso laterale dava su un'aula in disuso, un piccolo quadrato ordinato e semivuoto dove da anni non si svolgevano più lezioni. Poca luce filtrava da una minuscola bifora. Seduta là, con le mani che correvano lungo le corde di un'arpa alta quasi quanto lei, stava una ragazza. Smise di suonare, fermando le corde con il palmo delle mani. «Ciao, Line!»  
Aveva la carnagione lattea e gli occhi di un azzurro tendente al verde. Sebbene fosse slanciata aveva un'ossatura così delicata da far sembrare i folti capelli biondi troppo lunghi e pesanti per lei.  
«Mi sentivo meglio e non ho resistito alla tentazione», disse con un sorriso.  
«Sarà, ma fa sempre un freddo tremendo in questa stanza. Se non stai attenta ti torna la febbre», rispose Caroline.  
«Lo so,» sospirò l'amica facendo scorrere un dito lungo le corde, «però non c'è niente da fare, l'arpa rimane più accordata che con il caldo».  
«Fammi un piacere, Ariadne, cerca di non ammalarti di nuovo», replicò con tono brusco e affettuoso Caroline, «studiare senza di te in questi giorni è stato uno strazio. Già quest'anno ti vedo poco per la storia delle ore di servizio, almeno non lasciarmi da sola il resto del tempo!»  
«Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di perdere altre lezioni. Non fosse stato per te sarei già indietro così...»  
«Be', e a cosa servono gli amici se non a dare una mano? A proposito,» si ricordò improvvisamente Line «ti ho portato della cioccolata che Mark ha sgraffignato dalle cucine».  
Ariadne si scurì in viso. «Dovrebbe smettere di farlo», affermò mentre riceveva la tavoletta di cioccolata dalle mani di Caroline, «non ha capito che questa situazione è solo una farsa voluta dalla mia famiglia? Ne abbiamo parlato, l'ho tenuto a distanza, cosa gli serve ancora per afferrare il messaggio?»  
«Devi ammettere che si impegna però,» rise Caroline «abbiamo avuto dolci a volontà per tutto dicembre!»  
«Non scherzare, dai» la pregò Ariadne. «Lo sai che mi fa star male vederlo così coinvolto».  
Caroline tacque per qualche attimo e poi cambiò di colpo discorso. «Oh, parlando di “coinvolto”, sai chi ho beccato qua fuori che ti ascoltava?»  
«Chi?» chiese senza troppo interesse Ariadne mentre spezzava il cioccolato nero e ne passava un quadrato alla sua amica.  
«Non indovineresti mai: quel morto in piedi di Tristan!» rispose Caroline ghignando.  
«Tristan?» replicò sorpresa Ariadne. «Non mi sembra proprio il tipo che ama la musica.»  
«Quello è il tipo che non ama niente, te lo dico io. In cinque anni non l'ho mai visto sorridere, e con noi studenti rasenta la maleducazione. Quasi quasi nemmeno mi salutava, prima».  
«In effetti un po' bastardo lo è» concesse Ariadne pensierosa.  
«Tu però non insultarlo troppo, che se tuo padre insiste con la faccenda di Cornwall te lo ritrovi come parente!» rise Line. Ariadne mosse la mano come per scacciare un insetto fastidioso.  
«Almeno lui non mi tratta in modo diverso dagli altri anni solo perché-»  
«Ehi, il taglio che avevi sul dito è già guarito!» la interruppe Caroline, afferrandole incuriosita la mano. «Come dici?» «Ma sì, il taglio che ti sei fatta stamattina mentre eri di servizio a colazione,» insistette «è praticamente sparito!»  
Ariadne si guardò le dita. «Lo sai che hai ragione?»  
Caroline sorrise. «Vuol proprio dire che sei di nuovo in salute, bella! Dai, andiamo, ché stasera ti copri bene e finalmente usciamo a bere qualcosa».  
Ariadne scrollò le spalle e raccolse la sua borsa. «Sì, buona idea» disse mentre Caroline si avviava.  
Poi osservò di nuovo la mano. «Certo che è strano».  
  
  
\---  
 **Nota dell'autrice**  
Eccoci qua. Benvenuti. Questa storia l'ho scritta in tre giorni e tre notti l'estate scorsa dopo un periodo particolarmente doloroso e starci dentro mi ha un po' salvato la vita.  
Ci sono affezionata. Però mi chiedo se quei pochi che la apriranno ci capiranno qualcosa pur -probabilmente- non conoscendo il materiale a cui è ispirata, ovvero le vicende di Re Artù e la rielaborazione che Bianca Marconero ne ha fatto.  
Non so: se vi state avventurando nella lettura con me, sappiate solo che il racconto è già concluso e che avrete un aggiornamento giornaliero. E, questa volta lo scrivo, se ne avete voglia, _please_ , fatemi sapere se ci state capendo qualcosa o se è illeggibile per chiunque non conosca già il mondo dell'Albion. Non so proprio cosa aspettarmi.  
 _mist_


	2. 1.2

Poche ore dopo le ragazze stavano per salire su una Wrait del '39, la macchina che Caroline preferiva fra quelle messe a disposizione dalla scuola, quando una voce maschile le chiamò con foga.  
Mark Cornwall Junior e Liam Uriens venivano verso di loro a passo svelto, seguiti a poca distanza da alcuni ragazzi del primo e del secondo anno con cui da qualche mese erano inseparabili. «Buonasera, signore» le salutò Mark, accennando un inchino. «Avete un bel programma per la serata?»  
«Solo una birra e un po' di chiacchiere fra donne, Mark» disse Line, sorridendo.  
«Sorprendente! Pensate, staremmo andando a bere qualche birra anche noi,» scherzò lui «e guarda caso penso che anche il pub che abbiamo scelto sia quello dove state andando voi! Perché non vi fate accompagnare? Io potrei guidare per Ariadne e Liam venire con te, Line, che ne dite?»  
Liam si girò a guardare una ragazza coi capelli rossi che parlava animatamente con uno studente più giovane a poca distanza; poi disse, deciso: «Sì, Caroline, che te ne pare? Ci vieni con me?»  
La luce negli occhi di Caroline si era indurita. «Mi pare di aver già specificato che si tratta di una serata fra amiche, ragazzi.»  
«Ma io credo sia più giusto che la mia fidanzata venga in macchina con me» ammiccò Mark, cercando gli occhi di Ariadne. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo per un istante, poi sospirò e si decise a parlare. «Non è il caso, Mark,» disse gentilmente, posandogli una mano sul braccio «lo sai che preferisco di no.»  
Lui si adombrò e disse, alzando la voce: «Perché non mi dai una cazzo di possibilità? Magari scopri che non sono così male. Tanto dovrai starci lo stesso, fra pochi mesi, che tu lo voglia o no.»  
Ariadne lo fissò, sconcertata dalla durezza delle sue parole, poi scattò. «Questa potevi risparmiartela.» Fece per andare verso la portiera del passeggero quando Mark le afferrò il polso e la bloccò. Ariadne si girò irosamente, pronta a passare agli insulti, ma l'espressione abbattuta del ragazzo la costrinse a frenarsi.  
«Scusami, hai ragione» disse Mark. «Ma, per favore, vieni in macchina con me. Solo questa volta. Tu vieni e ti giuro che per il resto della serata vi lasciamo da sole, in pace. Voglio solo parlare un po', Ari.»  
Le liberò il polso. Ariadne guardò Caroline, sperduta, e l'amica le restituì uno sguardo dispiaciuto. Ariadne abbassò la testa. «D'accordo. Andiamo.»  
«È un peccato che tu non abbia il permesso di guidare, quest'anno» stava dicendo Mark, guardandola con i suoi occhi blu e ravvivando il bel ciuffo castano, «mi ricordo che ti piaceva.»  
Ariadne teneva gli occhi fuori dal finestrino e la mano sulla portiera. Decise di non commentare la mancanza di delicatezza del suo fidanzato e replicò, neutra: «Sì, mi piace.»  
«Certo, me lo ricordavo» disse fiero Mark. «Ma dai, tanto fra pochi mesi ci diplomiamo e poi potrai guidare tutte le macchine che vuoi.»  
Ariadne si voltò verso di lui. «Senti, Mark...»  
«No, aspetta» la interruppe lui. «Ascoltami. L'ho capito che questa cosa del fidanzamento ti mette in ansia, lo so che è una decisione di nostri genitori, ma io... te l'ho detto, quando mio padre l'ha spiegato a me non ho potuto fare a meno di essere felice. Lo sai,» la guardò di nuovo con intenzione «lo sai, che mi sei sempre piaciuta un casino... e adesso... se tu facessi solo un piccolo sforzo...» «Mark, ne abbiamo già parlato. Io non... non si tratta di fare sforzi, non funziona così, lo capisci? La mia posizione è sempre la stessa: se è l'unico modo che ho per aiutare la mia famiglia sono disposta ad accettare questo accordo... medievale. Ma quello che posso offrirti è un'amicizia. Niente di più. Il resto... non me lo chiedere, non insistere. Non è qualcosa su cui si possa prendere una decisione.» «Sì, invece! Se tu mi dessi una possibilità sono sicuro che cambieresti idea! Non lo vedi,» aggiunse «che cerco di stare con te anche se dovrei evitarti, adesso che sei una borsista? Non sai quanto mi prendono in giro Garnish e gli altri dei primi anni, che non sanno-»  
«Ma finiscila! Ancora non capisco perché t'importa del loro parere! Se mi fossi comportata come i tuoi begli amici, gli scorsi anni, sai che inferno sarebbe stato per me quest'ultimo periodo? E invece tutti quelli dell'ala est sono stati comprensivi, non me l'hanno fatta pesare più del minimo necessario! E voi che fate i teppisti rubando e spaventando a morte i più piccoli e chissà cos'altro!»  
«Lo so, lo so, ma tu non capisci, è che adesso è tutto diverso», replicò lui con urgenza, «e anch'io sono diverso! L'Albion mi ha cambiato. Quest'anno, alla Confraternita... non ti posso spiegare, ma... questi ultimi mesi... siamo più forti, migliori!»  
Erano arrivati vicino al pub, a St. Michel de la Croix, e Mark parcheggiò di scatto, con un'unica manovra fluida, senza smettere di parlare.  
«Cosa vuol dire “non ti posso spiegare”?»  
Mark esitò e la guardò di sottecchi. «È che... ecco, ho scoperto delle cose di me che non sapevo. E queste cose mi hanno reso più forte di quanto io sia mai stato. Sento che potrei conquistare il mondo,» sussurrò, avvicinandosi ad Ariadne, «sento che potrei sconfiggere chiunque, potrei farti capire che sono il migliore, se solo tu la smettessi di...»  
«Mark, fermati.»  
«Eddai, solo un bacio. Vedrai che poi...»  
«Ti ho detto di smetterla.»  
«E cosa succede se non lo faccio?»  
Lei lo spinse indietro con violenza. Mark rise, facendo per accostarsi di nuovo.  
«E questo avrebbe dovuto fermarmi? Te l'ho detto che ora sono invincibile...»  
Ariadne aprì la portiera e scese velocemente dall'auto, sbattendo il vetro in faccia a Mark.  
Caroline e Liam stavano arrivando proprio in quel momento. Caroline, che guidava, si fermò proprio lì a fianco. Scesero.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese Line ad Ariadne.  
«Diciamo di sì» rispose lei, guardando Liam andare verso Mark, ancora seduto al posto del guidatore. I due ragazzi confabularono un po' e poi Liam salì sulla vettura. Ripartirono in direzione Albion proprio mentre cominciava a piovere. «Beviamo qualcosa e torniamo presto al castello, ti va? Domattina non ho ore di servizio e vorrei suonare.» 


	3. 1.3

Quando Ariadne raggiunse la sua arpa, prima dell'alba, la pioggia era diventata una tempesta. Tutto attorno all'Albion il vento ululava e si accaniva contro le torri con un suono simile al grido di un uomo impazzito. Ariadne si sedette e strinse a sé la grande arpa dorata, facendo scorrere la mano destra sulle corde.   
Di colpo il frastuono si attenuò. Ariadne cominciò con dei lenti arpeggi di riscaldamento e non appena le note si diffusero come il canto di un'allodola le sembrò che il vento e la pioggia cessassero di colpo.  
Ieri pomeriggio si era sentita così bene. Mettere la mani sulle corde dopo giorni in cui non aveva potuto toccare l'arpa era stato un toccasana. Decise di ricominciare con lo stesso motivo che aveva provato a suonare il giorno precedente, “Greensleeves”, un'antica ballata del '500. 

La musica le dava i brividi. Brividi caldi che le scorrevano lungo la schiena e le facevano dimenticare il freddo dell'aula, il senso di solitudine e i pensieri che l'avevano tormentata dal viaggio in macchina con Mark. La musica cancellava tutto, era assoluta, piena, la faceva sentire diversa, amata, immota, serena.  
Era immersa in quell'arpeggio come di campane, un filo dorato di felicità che correva fra le note.  
Poi la porta si spalancò. Ariadne aprì gli occhi, spaventata. Nessuno era mai in giro a quell'ora di domenica. Sulla soglia stava Mark, bagnato fradicio, con uno zigomo gonfio e il labbro spaccato, che la guardava con aria colpevole.  
«Mark!» disse Ariadne, andando verso di lui. «Dio, che cosa ti sei fatto?»  
«Non è niente,» sorrise Mark, «solo un combattimento andato male al club di scherma. Ero triste per come era andata con te e mi sono fatto mettere al tappeto. Senti, Ari,» continuò ansiosamente «mi dispiace per ieri sera. Ero un po' su di giri, non avrei dovuto comportarmi così.»  
«Va bene» rispose in fretta Ariadne. «Va bene, non preoccuparti. Scuse accettate. Adesso vuoi che andiamo in infermeria?»  
«No, per carità!» rise Mark alzando le mani. «Preferisco evitare di farmi sgridare dalla Lestrange! Però... ci sarebbe qualcos'altro che puoi fare per aiutarmi, se ti va.»  
«Sì? Cosa?» chiese con cautela Ariadne.  
«Posso fermarmi ad ascoltarti per un po' per sugellare la pace?»  
Un'ondata di sollievo la invase. «Ma sei tutto bagnato, rischi di ammalarti se stai qui al freddo.»  
«Solo due minuti» insistette lui. «Poi vado a fare una doccia bollente, promesso.»  
Ariadne inclinò la testa e lo soppesò con lo sguardo. «D'accordo, rimani.»  
Mark si sedette contro il muro e le rivolse in sorriso infantile, splendente.  
«Grazie, Ari.»  
Lei tornò all'arpa e riprese a suonare lo stesso motivo ondeggiante che aveva iniziato poco prima. Chiuse gli occhi, dopo qualche arpeggio esitante iniziò con la musica vera e propria e poi passò ad improvvisare sulla linea base, di nuovo compresa nell'incanto più profondo dei sogni che vibrava in quella melodia.  
La interruppe ancora una volta Mark, questa volta con un verso di sorpresa.  
Ariadne, convinta che il suono fosse un lamento, aprì gli occhi, preoccupata per lui, e si voltò subito. Fece in tempo solo a vedere una vaga luce, come delle scintille dorate, sul viso di Mark, e le sembrò di captare fuggevolmente le note della sua improvvisazione nell'aria, come se ancora stesse suonando; poi subito le mani del ragazzo coprirono il volto.  
«Io...» mormorò lui. «Io... non sento più il dolore.»  
Si tastava il labbro inferiore, poi lo zigomo, prima prudente poi con sempre più energia.  
Ariadne era senza parole. «Il tuo viso...»  
«Cosa, Ariadne? Cosa c'è?» «Non hai più niente.»  
«Davvero?» chiese Mark, chiaramente eccitato.  
«Non so come sia successo, ma... sei... guarito. Niente lividi, niente ferite.» rispose lei, sconcertata. «Lo sapevo!» gridò Mark. «Lo sapevo!»  
«Cosa sapevi?» lo interrogò Ariadne, ansiosa di capirci qualcosa.  
Mark le prese le mani e le strinse. «Ari, non ti posso spiegare... è un segreto del club, capisci? Non posso tradirlo, ne va del mio onore. E, lo sai, HONOR ANTE OMNIA» disse solennemente. «Ma il fatto che mi sia passato tutto mentre ero qui con te significa, significa... che sei davvero quella giusta, che è destino fra di noi! Hai- hai attivato» aggiunse, pronunciando con strana cura quel verbo, «un potere più grande dentro di me. Capisci? Quando tu sei con me sono... sono veramente invincibile! Il dolore non può farmi più niente! Forse nessuno potrà più ferirmi, forse-»  
«No, non capisco, Mark, non capisco proprio nulla! Com'è possibile che la ferita sia sparita, cos'è questa storia delirante di poteri e destino?» domandò Ariadne, sconvolta e incredula.  
«Ascolta, Ariadne,» disse Mark sottovoce «fidati di me. Non ti posso spiegare, per adesso, devo parlarne prima con Garnish e gli altri del club...»  
«Garnish? Cosa centra quel ragazzino?»  
«Ascoltami, per favore. Devi promettermi, devi giurarmi che non parlerai a nessuno degli altri studenti di questa storia. Nemmeno a Caroline. Me lo prometti?» 

«E perché dovrei promettere? È successa una cosa assurda, dovremmo parlarne con qualcuno, dovremmo...»  
«No! Ti prego, è importante. Facciamo così: io farò il possibile per spiegarti tutto al più presto, se al club mi danno il permesso. Ma tu devi giurarmi che non dirai niente a nessuno. Fidati di me per una volta.» La guardò con intensità e ad Ariadne sembrò che le sue pupille fossero più scure e dilatate del solito, come se davvero quanto era appena successo fosse questione di vita o di morte.  
«Solo per questa volta, fidati di me. Me lo prometti?»  
Ariadne, incerta, annuì. «D'accordo. Te lo prometto, non ne parlerò con nessun altro studente.» Mark sorrise e le diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia. «Vado. Avevi ragione, fa freddo qui.»  
Uscì e richiuse delicatamente la porta dietro di sé.  
  
  
  
Ariadne si guardò intorno. L'aula in penombra, la luce grigia dell'inverno che filtrava debole dalla finestrella a due vani, lo sgabello, la grande arpa dorata. Cosa diamine era successo?  
Era chiaro che Mark sapeva qualcosa. O almeno credeva di sapere qualcosa. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la Confraternita del Ferro. E con un qualche... potere?, che lei aveva, com'è che si era espresso Mark? Attivato.  
Era ridicolo. Cosa poteva voler dire con “potere”? Ci doveva pur essere una spiegazione logica, una spiegazione scientifica, qualcosa di razionale che gettasse luce su quello strano fenomeno.  
Si risedette davanti all'arpa rimuginando. Non riusciva davvero a capire. Fece scorrere distrattamente la mano sinistra sulle corde e la voce di Line che il giorno prima le chiedeva del taglio guarito così velocemente le risuonò nella mente.  
Si guardò la mano e ricordò l'intensità delle emozioni che l'avevano invasa suonando la frase musicale che aveva scelto in quei due giorni di esercizi, il brivido caldo che le correva per la schiena, il piccolo sole che le si era acceso dentro.  
_E se fosse la musica?_  
L'idea era risibile, ma non le venivano in mente altre papabili soluzioni. Era possibile che determinate note facessero vibrare le cellule del corpo in un certo modo e che di conseguenza il corpo si rigenerasse a velocità inaudita?  
E, anche fosse stato, quello stesso motivetto, e improvvisazioni con le stesse note, erano stati suonati da migliaia di musicisti prima di lei. E allora?  
Lo stomaco di Ariadne brontolò e interruppe il filo dei pensieri.  
Con una carezza di saluto lasciò il suo strumento e corse verso l'ala est per prepararsi un caffè e mangiare un pezzo di pane. La cucina era deserta. Dormivano ancora tutti.  
Mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè continuava a riflettere su quello che era successo. Lasciar perdere era impensabile. Doveva provare a capirci qualcosa. Alla fine decise di passare le ore libere che le rimanevano nell'unico santuario che avrebbe potuto aiutarla: la sala Quadrivium della biblioteca dell'Albion. 


	4. 1.4

Ariadne si infilò silenziosamente nella sezione della biblioteca dedicata alla musica e cominciò dai volumi più antichi: di sicuro era più probabile trovare teorie di misticheggiante guarigione sui quei testi che fra i moderni libri di musicologia.  
Tre ore dopo aveva passato in rassegna il “De Musica” di Boezio, il “Manuale di Armonica” e gli studi di un istituto di ricerca giapponese che si era occupato delle note al testo greco originale di Nicomaco traendo delle conclusioni molto interessanti sul rapporto fra armonici e frequenze vitali. Guardò l'orologio e prese al volo un appunto su alcune opere ulteriori che voleva consultare prima di partire per il Galles, decisa a studiarle il prima possibile.   
Aveva ancora tre giorni prima delle vacanze di Natale. Rimise al loro posto i volumi e corse da Caroline, che era tornata dalla messa e l'aspettava in un'altra sala biblioteca per un ripasso generale. La giornata di studio volò via veloce: dedicarono la mattinata agli obbligati e il pomeriggio alle materie dell'umanistico, l'ordinamento che entrambe frequentavano. La pioggia non aveva smesso di cadere sul castello e, malgrado fosse un piacere studiare con Line, Ariadne non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il viso di Mark circondato da scintille dorate.  
Anche durante le inevitabili ore di servizio serali fu distratta, confusa. Appena suonarono le nove scappò via senza salutare nessuno, attraversò il cortile e tornò in biblioteca senza curarsi dell'acqua che la bagnava.  
Si sedette allo stesso tavolo che aveva occupato quella mattina asciugandosi distrattamente i capelli con la manica del maglione e controllò veloce la lista che aveva compilato consultando la bibliografia segnalata dagli scienziati giapponesi. Doveva fare in fretta, aveva meno di un'ora prima del coprifuoco. C'erano un testo di un matematico e un astrofisico italiani, un lavoro di matematica sperimentale svizzero e dei trattati scritti in collaborazione da linguisti, biofisici e biologi molecolari russi.  
Ariadne sospirò. Con ogni probabilità non avrebbe capito granché di quel materiale, dai titoli sembravano tutti studi troppo avanzati per lei. Un problema per volta, si disse, e superò gli scaffali di musicologia e astronomia per accedere alla sezione dedicata a fisica e matematica. Si guardò attorno: in tanti anni non era venuta spesso in questa sala. Preferiva studiare nella biblioteca di arte o in quella di geografia, più piccole e tranquille; ma doveva ammettere che la sala Quadrivium era davvero splendida, con la sua struttura ottagonale e i marmi bianchi e blu del mosaico del pavimento. Oltrepassò “Geometria” e si inoltrò nella sezione “Numero”. Non ebbe bisogno di avvicinarsi allo scaffale per notare qualcuno seduto al tavolo davanti a lei. Sebbene fosse di schiena lo riconobbe immediatamente: nessun altro avrebbe avuto il coraggio di indossare quegli antiquati completi di tweed.  
L'uomo era chiaramente immerso nella lettura, perché non diede segno di averla sentita. Ariadne si sentì sprofondare d'imbarazzo. Cosa doveva fare? Disturbarlo? O superarlo senza salutare a costo di sembrare irrispettosa? Era stato umiliante trovarselo davanti alla festa di fidanzamento ufficiale con Mark, l'estate precedente. Non era mai stata intima di Mark, nonostante frequentassero lo stesso anno; e non aveva idea che lui e il loro professore di matematica fossero parenti. Scoprire proprio quel giorno che la madre di Tristan e il defunto nonno di cui Mark portava il nome fossero fratelli non era stato divertente. Naturalmente Ariadne aveva immaginato che tutto lo staff all'Albion fosse informato della sua nuova situazione, considerando che il passaggio da studente regolare a borsista era un cambiamento burocratico importante, nonché rarissimo. Ma aveva sperato di mantenere il teatrino del fidanzamento lontano dalla scuola il più a lungo possibile. E invece eccolo lì, un professore nemmeno fra i suoi preferiti, a farle dei complimenti formali con la solita smorfia severa e un velo di disapprovazione negli occhi, con Mark che lo chiamava senza calore “zio” e gli stringeva la mano e con suo padre e il suo futuro suocero che lo salutavano con una consuetudine che parlava di anni di scuola trascorsi insieme.  
Tutta quella storia non aveva fatto che aumentare il suo disagio. Per fortuna una volta all'Albion Tristan non aveva fatto parola dell'incontro e in aula si era comportato esattamente come gli anni precedenti, senza che una sola frase sottintendesse che qualcosa era cambiato. Considerando che la considerazione in cui la tenevano alcuni fra i suoi professori pareva essere improvvisamente scesa dopo il suo cambiamento di status sociale, Ariadne poteva apprezzare la gelida, familiare, egualitaria indifferenza che Tristan riservava a lei come a tutti gli altri suoi studenti.  
Osservando la testa china su, ne era certa, un qualche oscuro testo matematico, Ariadne decise di non interrompere il professore. Evitando di guardarlo lo superò e si avvicinò allo scaffale che le interessava il più silenziosamente possibile. Stava cercando il primo volume sotto la lettera B quando la voce dura di Tristan la interruppe. Ovviamente non era la sua serata fortunata.  
«Lei non mi è mai sembrata un'appassionata di matematica, Penfelen» cominciò.  
«E il suo tiepido interesse per la mia materia non la autorizza ad entrare in biblioteca grondante acqua, con il rischio di danneggiare i volumi.»  
Ariadne fece per rispondere, ma il professore la fermò con un gesto secco della mano. «Mi risparmi le sue patetiche scuse. Piuttosto allontani quelle mani bagnate dai libri e vada ad asciugarsi. Domattina ha da recuperare l'ultimo test e non accetterò un'altra assenza per malattia.»  
«Io... sì, signore» rispose Ariadne abbassando lo sguardo. «Buonasera.»  
Girò sui tacchi e fece per avviarsi.  
«E, Penfelen» la fermò Tristan. Ariadne si voltò, sempre a occhi bassi, nel tentativo di nascondere la rabbia. «Sì, signore?» 

«Veda di non farsi più trovare qui in queste condizioni o sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti.» «Non succederà più, professore» rispose Ariadne, e se ne andò il più velocemente possibile.  
Si trattenne a malapena dal mormorare insulti mentre raccoglieva la sua borsa per avviarsi verso l'ala est. D'accordo, era bagnata, ma non certo al punto da vandalizzare dei libri!   
E poi, dopo tutti questi anni, non la conosceva almeno un po'? Era sempre stata un'allieva modello, amava leggere, non avrebbe mai rovinato un volume. Era tutto il giorno che aspettava di tornare in biblioteca e consultare quei testi, e ora sarebbe stata costretta ad aspettare altre ventiquattr'ore prima di poterci dare un'occhiata. E poi non era colpa sua se all'ala est si poteva accedere solo dal cortile! _Bastardo._


	5. 1.5

Ariadne aveva dormito malissimo, prestato servizio a colazione e passato la giornata a recuperare i test del sabato che aveva saltato per colpa dell'influenza la settimana precedente.  
Alla fine delle lezioni era stata fermata da Line: la sua amica aveva bisogno di sfogarsi dopo aver aver visto Liam, la sua cotta storica, flirtare pesantemente con la ragazza riccia rossa del secondo anno, la nipote del preside, e Ariadne era stata con lei fino al coprifuoco delle dieci. Avrebbe voluto correre in biblioteca, ma non poteva far mancare il suo conforto a Caroline. Già le pesava tremendamente non poterle parlare dell'evento che infestava i suoi pensieri; se si fosse anche tirata indietro in un momento di crisi si sarebbe sentita davvero troppo in colpa.  
La mattina dopo peró Ariadne era decisa a passare in biblioteca. Si svegliò presto, salì a suonare per una mezz'ora, giusto il tempo per qualche scala, e poi corse verso il Quadrivium.  
La biblioteca era ancora deserta. Ariadne si diede alla ricerca dei libri segnati sulla sua lista e scoprì che l'Albion possedeva solo il testo degli italiani e quello svizzero, grazie a Dio entrambi pubblicati in inglese.  
Si ripromise di ordinare gli altri online e di farseli spedire ad Aberdyfi, a casa; poi si mise al lavoro. Il primo studio prendeva le mosse da una teoria di Tesla ed era concentrato su una particolare frequenza, 528 Hz, che i due autori chiamavano “frequenza Miracolo” e che pareva avere una qualche connessione con la struttura del DNA umano. L'astrofisico si spingeva a ipotizzare che un'esatta combinazione di suoni a quella frequenza avrebbe potuto recuperare l'ipercomunicazione degli animali, quella che gli uomini chiamano comunemente intuizione o ispirazione, attivando dei microscopici ponti Einstein-Rosen, ovvero l'equivalente dei buchi neri, dei modelli di perturbazione nel vuoto, presenti nel DNA: dei tunnel di connessione che, un volta attivati, avrebbero permesso di attingere a un campo di informazioni archetipiche sterminato, una sorta di mappa dell'inconscio umano, ampliando il campo elettromagnetico della persona implicata. Si arrivava a specificare che un campo elettromagnetico potenziato di questo tipo avrebbe potuto creare problemi a dispositivi elettronici nelle vicinanze.   
Ariadne era esaltata dalle ipotesi che aveva davanti agli occhi. Era tutta accademia, certo, ma... se fosse stato vero? Se per una casualità lei avesse azzeccato una sequenza di note ad una certa frequenza che aveva miracolosamente fatto ricevere alle cellule del suo dito e del viso di Mark le istruzioni per la riparazione immediata?   
Avrebbe voluto restare lì tutta la mattina, ma si era fatta ora di andare a lezione.  
Passò la giornata seduta sul bordo delle sedie nelle varie aule come una tigre in trappola. Non riusciva a concentrarsi, non riusciva a seguire le lezioni: guardava la pioggia che continuava a battere sui vetri e pensava a frequenze ed eliche di DNA.  
Quella sera era il suo ultimo momento libero prima di Natale. Il giorno dopo tutti sarebbero partiti e l'Albion avrebbe chiuso per le vacanze.  
Dopo cena evitò Line e tornò di corsa al Quadrivium. Finì di prendere appunti dal primo testo e passò al secondo, che si rivelò essere un trattato di cimatica, un campo di studio che lavorava sulle onde e i suoni che sapevano creare strutture geometriche armoniose.  
Le forme, così simili a quelle della natura, create sotto lo stimolo di alcuni suoni sarebbero state la manifestazione della forza invisibile di uno specifico campo vibrazionale. L'autore sosteneva l'esistenza di un sottile potere attraverso cui il suono avrebbe potuto strutturare la materia e tentava un dimostrazione matematica. 

Ariadne era esterrefatta. Com'era possibile che non avesse mai incontrato quelle teorie prima d'ora? Non erano scientificamente provate, d'accordo, ma erano così interessanti!  
L'idea le faceva accelerare il battito del cuore. E se fosse riuscita a trovare una formula che calcolasse il suono che serviva per guarire?  
Giurò a se stessa che durante le vacanze non si sarebbe dedicata ad altro. Diede un'occhiata al suo orologio e notò che erano quasi le dieci. Iniziò rapidamente a copiare i calcoli dello svizzero. Era quasi alla fine. Poi dietro di lei, all'improvviso, qualcuno la chiamò.  
«Ari.»  
Ariadne si girò. Mark era bagnato fino al midollo e le sorrideva.  
«Ti ho cercato all'ala est. Mi hanno detto che eri ancora qui a studiare e... domani mattina parto presto, non so se avremo occasione di vederci. Volevo salutarti» disse, facendo un passo verso di lei. «Volevo augurarti buon Natale.»  
«Grazie, Mark. Buon Natale anche a te.»  
Il ragazzo si fece avanti e la abbracciò, incurante dei vestiti zuppi che iniziavano a bagnare anche lei. Ariadne ricambiò, un po' a disagio. «Come mai sei finito di nuovo sotto la pioggia?» domandò mentre lui la stringeva troppo.  
«Vengo dall'ultima riunione del club. A proposito,» le sussurrò all'orecchio «metto la mano sul fuoco che prima o poi lasceranno che ti racconti tutto. Sai... riguardo al... segreto... di cui ti parlavo l'altro giorno.»  
Ariadne fece per sciogliersi dall'abbraccio e dirgli che forse anche lei aveva un'idea di quello che poteva essere successo quando la voce meno benvenuta del mondo li interruppe.  
«Signor Cornwall.»  
Il professor Tristan entrava in quel momento nella sala Quadrivium e sembrava particolarmente arrabbiato. Spostò lo sguardo da Mark a Ariadne. «Penfelen, vedo che la cattiva abitudine di avvicinarsi ai libri in condizioni inappropriate sta diventando un vizio... di famiglia.»  
Ariadne quasi sobbalzò, sorpresa e ferita da quel riferimento inaspettato. Mark intanto si era staccato da lei e guardava senza timore il professore.  
«Mi dispiace, zio, è colpa mia, Ariadne non centra» chiarì, allungando le mani come per mostrare i vestiti fradici e provare l'innocenza della ragazza.  
Tristan lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Sa bene che finché siamo sul territorio di questa scuola si deve riferire a me con il titolo appropriato, Cornwall. Le regole non sono accessorie, sono sostanziali. Se lo ricordi.»  
Mark annuì con impazienza. «Ha ragione, professore, mi perdoni. Ma mi creda, sono solo io ad essere entrato qui dopo essermi bagnato. È che stavo tornando dal club di scherma e volevo-»  
Tristan lo ignorò. «Penfelen, nemmeno due giorni fa le ho detto che se l'avessi rivista qui in questo deplorevole stato avrei dovuto prendere provvedimenti. E lei mi ha assicurato che non sarebbe più successo, sbaglio?»  
Ariadne avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma non voleva accusare Mark, che alla fine non aveva fatto nulla di male. Decise di tentare con una via di mezzo. «Sì, signore, ma non ho danneggiato nulla, glielo giuro, tutto è in ordine, e io...»  
«E lei da oggi non metterà più piede in questa sala fino alla fine dell'anno scolastico, signorina. Lei insieme al suo fidanzato.»  
«Ma, professore...!» protestò Ariadne.  
«A differenza della sua, la mia parola è una sola, Penfelen» concluse Tristan in tono definitivo.  
Mark, non particolarmente infastidito dall'esilio da una biblioteca che, del resto, non frequentava mai, scosse la testa e prese la mano di Ariadne. «Dai, andiamo, Ari.»  
Lei si divincolò e, senza guardare né lui né Tristan, gli rispose secca: «Lasciami almeno recuperare i miei appunti.»  
Raccolse le sue carte, le infilò senza troppa attenzione nella borsa e chiuse i libri.  
«Lasci stare, Penfelen. Ci penso io a riportarli al loro posto.»  
Ariadne gli lanciò uno sguardo cupo e disse, come uno sputo: «Buon Natale, professore.»  
Poi se ne andò senza guardarsi indietro, lasciando Mark a percorrere il corridoio a falcate per cercare di raggiungerla.  
Tristan li guardò allontanarsi e poi girò gli occhi verso i due volumi abbandonati sul tavolo. Erano in perfette condizioni. Li prese e fece scorrere le pagine. Niente umidità, nemmeno una piega.  
Strinse le labbra. La ragazza aveva sfiorato l'impudenza, ma lui forse aveva esagerato: i libri erano come appena stampati. Non gli piaceva allontanare studenti da un posto come una biblioteca, eppure... cos'altro avrebbe dovuto fare? L'aveva avvertita, lei aveva promesso di stare attenta e non aveva rispettato la promessa, quali che fossero stati i motivi. Era un chiaro affronto. Dopo cinque anni avrebbe dovuto saperlo: uno studente dell'Albion non manca la sua parola e si prende cura del luogo in cui vive, non mette in pericolo la conoscenza con un comportamento incosciente.  
No, aveva fatto solo il suo dovere.  
Poi notò i titoli dei testi che aveva in mano.  
_Cimatica_? L'altro era uno studio di sperimentazione pura sulle frequenze sonore. Niente di tutto questo era in programma. Quindi non stava nemmeno studiando per il diploma! Liquidò il tutto come una curiosità passeggera di una studentessa mediamente dotata e riportò i volumi sui loro scaffali senza degnarli di un secondo pensiero. 


	6. 2.1

Ariadne passeggiava osservando il mare blu di Cardigan Bay, con le lunghe spiagge che si perdevano in lontananza nella foschia. Sotto di lei il campo da golf di Aberdyfi era completamente imbiancato dalla neve. A sinistra, le spiagge terminavano nell'ampio estuario del fiume Dyfi, che l'alta marea inondava di acqua azzurra. E oltre la piatta, grigia distesa della palude sull'altro lato della foce, il massiccio montuoso del Galles centrale costeggiava l'orizzonte.

  
A parte i dovuti momenti di festeggiamento con la famiglia allargata, quella gallese e il ramo originario irlandese, il suo tempo era stato consacrato alla musica e allo studio dei trattati degli scienziati russi che erano arrivati a casa poco dopo di lei.

  
I libri non avevano fatto che confermare i suoi sospetti sul fatto che il misterioso fenomeno di guarigione che lei e Mark avevano vissuto potesse essere stato causato dalla musica della sua arpa. Tutte le teorie erano concentrate sul DNA umano: linguisti, biologi molecolari e biofisici concordavano nell'ipotizzare che la sostanza del DNA vivente seguisse una grammatica regolare, proprio come quella delle lingue umane, e che, in quanto struttura regolare, potesse reagire alla modulazione del linguaggio e della musica.

  
Ariadne ne era ormai convinta. Erano stati i suoni a causare l'autoguarigione.

  
Adesso la sua ricerca doveva essere un'altra: si trattava di capire quali armonie avessero provocato la reazione. Aveva provato ogni possibilità. Aveva suonato e risuonato variazioni sul tema della ballata da cui era partito tutto e aveva passato ore ed ore a tentare di creare una formula matematica che la portasse a una sequenza di note precisa; ma era stato tutto inutile. Non aveva più trovato la chiave di volta. Quella sensazione di luce interiore l'aveva elusa mentre suonava. E non era abbastanza brava coi calcoli sperimentali da sperare di cavarne qualcosa in pochi giorni.

  
Alla fine, frustrata, aveva deciso di uscire di casa e camminare per un po'.

  
Non sapeva come venirne fuori. Normalmente avrebbe pensato di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno dell'ordinamento scientifico, ma questo non era un compito di scuola. Ci sarebbero state domande, era un progetto troppo strano e ambizioso; e in più Mark le aveva fatto promettere di non parlare di ciò che era successo con gli altri studenti.

  
Già, Mark. Aveva cercato di non pensarci troppo, e per la verità non era stato difficile dimenticarlo. Certo, tranne il giorno di Natale, quando il gioiello esagerato che le aveva mandato in regalo aveva fatto sdilinquire tutte le donne della sua famiglia. Nessuno si era mai accorto che lei non indossava gioielli?

  
Mark. Mark che adesso era il suo fidanzato, Mark il cui padre avrebbe salvato il suo da un disastroso crack economico se lei avesse accettato di trasmettere un altisonante quanto inutile titolo nobiliare ai futuri nipotini. Mark che lei non voleva, ma che, se davvero lui e gli altri ragazzi della Confraternita del Ferro sapevano qualcosa, forse era la sua unica speranza per svelare il mistero.  
Avrebbe continuato a cercare un risposta fino alla fine delle sue vacanze in Galles, si disse, e, se non fosse arrivata ad un risultato, al suo ritorno all'Albion avrebbe insistito con Mark affinché lui le dicesse tutto.

  
Anche perché non avrebbe potuto fare altro: non poteva più andare alla biblioteca del Quadrivium per fare ricerca, e gli unici testi che avrebbero potuto esserle d'aiuto si trovavano lì.

  
Il pensiero corse all'ultima sera a scuola e a quanto ingiusto fosse stato Tristan.

  
Non era stupido, doveva aver per forza capito la dinamica della scena; eppure, con la sua tipica intransigenza, aveva scelto di ritenerla comunque responsabile, aveva scelto di punirla lo stesso. Avrebbe potuto essere più comprensivo. Avrebbe potuto, una volta constatato che i suoi preziosi libri erano salvi, essere un po' più morbido.

  
Ariadne sbuffò. C'erano poche parole che si addicevano meno di “morbido” al suo professore di matematica. Le uniche qualità che gli riconosceva erano un certo, esacerbato, rigore morale e un genuino talento per la sua materia.

  
Ari si bloccò. La sua materia. Matematica. Matematica! Era un pensiero ridicolo, ma, in effetti... se all'Albion c'era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto aiutarla con della ricerca matematica era Tristan.  
In più, rifletté, la sua promessa a Mark non comprendeva il corpo docente, solo gli allievi.

  
Non era affatto detto che il professore accettasse; avrebbe potuto deriderla con quei suoi modi severi, cerimoniosi e velatamente sarcastici. Avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi per la sua salute mentale. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente liberarsi di lei dicendo di non avere tempo da dedicare a un progetto inconcludente. Ma lei non ci avrebbe rischiato nulla a provare.

  
_Tanto non è che possa trovarmi meno simpatica di così. ___


	7. 2.2

Pochi giorni più tardi Ariadne usciva di nuovo dall'ala est, pronta a incominciare la seconda parte dell'anno scolastico.

  
Aveva abbracciato Line, scusandosi per essere stata poco raggiungibile durante le vacanze, e si era fatta raccontare tutto di Christian, il ragazzo che la sua amica aveva conosciuto sulle piste da sci e che si era rivelato un'utile, anche se temporanea, distrazione dai pensieri su Liam Uriens.  
Dal canto sua Ariadne aveva raccontato ben poco.

  
«Non dirmi che hai passato due settimane a studiare, Ari!» aveva riso Caroline.

  
«Facevi meglio a divertirti fintanto che Mark non ti stava attorno!»

  
Ariadne non aveva replicato. Continuava a sentirsi in colpa nel nascondere i suoi pensieri all'amica, e il segreto le stava creando più silenzio del solito attorno. Come se il suo essere diventata una borsista non avesse allontanato abbastanza persone.

  
Decise di cogliere l'allusione a Mark e disse a Caroline che sarebbe andata a salutarlo.

  
Line sorrise e rispose: «Sono contenta se le cose cominciano ad essere più tranquille, per te. Sarebbe meglio se non fosse successo nulla, lo so, ma lui non è male, in fondo... insomma, prenditi tutto il meglio che puoi dalla situazione!»

  
La abbracciò di nuovo e si salutarono con la promessa di studiare insieme poco dopo nella biblioteca di geografia.

  
Ariadne trovò Mark in palestra, in procinto di cominciare il primo combattimento dell'anno nuovo contro uno dei suoi amici del club di scherma.

  
Quando la vide i suoi occhi blu da bambino si illuminarono e la mano volò a sistemare il ciuffo.

«Ciao, Ari!»

  
«Ehi» rispose lei con un piccolo sorriso. «Come sono andate le vacanze?»

  
«Alla grande!» le assicurò Mark. «E adesso siamo di nuovo qui, e non mi sono mai sentito meglio!» Ariadne noto di nuovo quanto più scure e dilatate sembrassero le sue pupille da vicino.

  
«Che fai, rimani a vederci combattere?»

  
«Ah... no, ho promesso a Line di raggiungerla appena ti avessi salutato.»

  
Mark sembrò deluso. «Certo, capisco.»

  
Ariadne si sentiva un po' in colpa ad andare al punto così, ma non poteva resistere. Lo prese da parte, lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo che a pochi metri da loro stava finendo di indossare e protezioni, e gli disse, a voce più bassa: «Senti... prima di Natale mi hai detto... che forse mi avresti potuto spiegare...»

  
Mark capì subito a cosa di riferiva. Si guardò attorno e le fece un cenno di diniego. «Siamo appena tornati, Ari. Dammi un po' di tempo, devo convincere i ragazzi che sei una di cui ci si può fidare.»

«Ma io-»

  
«Mark, sei pronto?»

  
«Arrivo!» gridò lui in risposta. «Sicura che non ti puoi fermare a vedere?»

  
Ariadne gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse. «No, mi dispiace, Caroline mi aspetta.»

  
Mark alzo le spalle in un gesto di rassegnazione, poi sollevò la spada e disse: «Vincerò lo stesso questo duello per te, mia signora!»

  
Ari si sforzò di ridere e salutò i due ragazzi con la mano mentre si avviava verso la biblioteca. Iniziarono una revisione delle assegnazioni per le vacanze con Line, ma Ariadne era lì solo per metà. Non c'era niente da fare, aveva bisogno di ritrovare quella sensazione speciale che l'aveva invasa prima di Natale mentre suonava. Aveva bisogno di scoprire come funzionasse quell'autoguarigione che somigliava tanto ad una magia. Si sarebbe inventata qualcosa e sarebbe andata da Tristan.

  
Tornò all'ala est ed andò a dormire con quella convinzione. _Domani, per prima cosa. ___

__  
Sognò un'ombra e una nebbia dorata.__

__  
Alla fine della lezione di matematica, la mattina dopo, mentre i suoi compagni si affrettavano ad uscire dall'aula, Ariadne si avvicinò trepidante ma risoluta, e con un pizzico dell'arrabbiatura per la faccenda del Quadrivium addosso, alla scrivania di Tristan.__

__  
_In un certo senso me lo deve. _____

___  
«Signore?»___

___  
Il professore alzò a malapena lo sguardo dalle carte che stava riordinando. «Sì, signorina Penfelen.»___

___  
«Ha un minuto, signore? Vorrei chiederle qualcosa.»___

___  
Tristan non diede segno di essere sorpreso. Finì di riporre i fogli e chiuse la cartella di cuoio nero. «Ho un appuntamento con il preside Angus fra pochi minuti, Penfelen. Purtroppo non posso ascoltarla in questo momento.»___

___  
Ariadne fu presa in contropiede, ma non si lasciò intimidire. «Allora questa sera, professore. Poskso passare nel suo ufficio?»___

___  
Stavolta Tristan la guardò direttamente. «Non può aspettare domani?»___

___  
«Domani ho delle ore di servizio subito dopo la sua lezione, professore.»___

___  
Esitò. Non voleva giocarsi la sua unica possibilità chiedendo aiuto a un Tristan già nervoso per essere stato disturbato durante una sera libera. «Ma se lei non ha temp-»___

___  
«Venga alle otto e trenta, Penfelen. E, se vuole che la ascolti,» aggiunse lui mentre la superava, «veda di non essere in ritardo.»___

___  
Ariadne lo osservò uscire. Be', non era andata poi così male. Adesso doveva solo entrare nella tana del lupo. Guardò quello rampante scolpito alla sommità di una delle colonne d'ingresso.___

___  
Passò il resto della giornata sulle spine.___


	8. 2.3

Più tardi, quella sera, Tristan fissava la porta del suo ufficio con infastidita anticipazione.

  
Sapeva benissimo perché Ariadne Penfelen voleva parlargli. Senza dubbio intendeva chiedergli di annullare la punizione e permetterle di tornare a studiare alla biblioteca del Quadrivium.

  
Sarebbe rimasta delusa. Ammesso poi che avesse davvero il coraggio di presentarsi nel suo ufficio a perorare una causa persa.  
Diede un'occhiata all'orologio da taschino che aveva lasciato aperto sulla sua scrivania. Si aspettava quasi che la ragazza non arrivasse, ma appena la lancetta dei minuti toccò la mezza sentì un leggero bussare alla porta.

  
Disse: «Avanti» e si disegnò in volto la stessa espressione di malcelato disdegno che manteneva in classe.

  
Ariadne indossava ancora la divisa del servizio, segno che aveva appena finito le sue ore. Teneva in mano parecchi fogli sciolti, e il viso era pallido ma composto.

  
Evitò il suo sguardo mentre entrava.

  
«Buonasera, signore.»

  
«Buonasera» rispose Tristan indicando la sedia che stava davanti alla sua scrivania.

  
Ariadne si sedette. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio

  
Evidentemente Tristan non aveva intenzione di aiutarla chiedendole di cosa avesse bisogno. Ari, a disagio, si guardò attorno. Quello studio era la stanza dell'ala ovest più disadorna che avesse visto in cinque anni all'Albion. Niente stemmi intimidatori, niente mastodontici, lussuosi arredi. Solo una lavagna, libri e una modesta scrivania in legno scuro. Sembrava quasi un alloggio militare. Ariadne inspirò e si decise a parlare. Proprio in quel momento intervenne il professore.

  
«Penfelen, facciamo così, le risparmierò il fiato e l'imbarazzo. Lei è qui per chiedermi di rivedere la mia posizione e di lasciarla studiare nelle sale del Quadrivium. Non sarebbe giusto tornare su una decisione presa, quindi no, non ho intenzione di revocare la sua punizione, mi dispiace.»

  
Ariadne lo guardò sorpresa e si lasciò quasi sfuggire un mezzo sorriso.

  
«No, professore, io non... non ero venuta per questo.»

  
Tristan si mosse sulla sua sedia. «Davvero?» «No, professore» ribadì Ariadne.

  
«Questo le fa onore, signorina» ammise l'uomo rigidamente. «Ma, in tal caso, posso chiederle cosa ci fa nel mio ufficio una studentessa dell'umanistico con un già discreto profitto nella mia materia?»

«Ecco, io... il motivo per cui volevo parlarle...» Ariadne rincorreva le parole. «Sì, il motivo per cui sono venuta da lei, stamattina, è perché avrei un... progetto di ricerca a cui vorrei che lei desse un'occhiata.»

  
Questa volta fu Tristan ad essere sorpreso. Prima che potesse rispondere Ariadne continuò.

  
«Per favore, professore. So che significa lavoro extra per lei, e non vorrei essere di peso. Ma penso che ci sia qualche idea interessante e i calcoli sono diventati troppo complicati. È importante per me.» Stava stringendo quei fogli così forte da farli scricchiolare leggermente sotto le sue dita delicate.

  
Tristan la guardò meravigliato. «Mi dica.»

  
Ariadne prese di nuovo fiato. Era tesa, più di quanto avesse previsto, e sapeva che la parte difficile sarebbe venuta adesso. «Prima di Natale è successo qualcosa di... atipico.»

  
«Atipico» ripeté Tristan accigliato.

  
«Sì, ecco, strano. Avevo un taglio su un dito, signore, niente di grave, ma me l'ero fatto di mattina. Qualche ora dopo stavo esercitandomi con l'arpa,» Tristan le scoccò un'occhiata ma non la interruppe, «e avevo una sensazione particolare addosso, diversa da quando normalmente suono. Mentre suonavo è arrivata Line... Caroline Branwen, e mi ha fatto notare che il taglio era completamente sparito.»

  
Adesso aveva la piena attenzione di Tristan. «Continui.»

  
«Ho fatto qualche ricerca, e- so che sembra assurdo, professore, ma ci sono dei dati interessanti, e io penso... penso che la musica potesse avere qualcosa a che fare con quella guarigione così veloce.» Aveva deciso di lasciare fuori l'episodio più eclatante di Mark. Non voleva che Tristan la prendesse per pazza. Non troppo, almeno.

  
Il professore si era rilassato sullo schienale della sua sedia e la fissava con sguardo speculativo.

  
«Era per questo che stava leggendo quei testi di cimatica.» Non era una domanda.

  
«Sì, signore.»

  
Tristan sembrò prendere una decisione.

  
«Lasci tutto qui sulla mia scrivania. Me ne occuperò il prima possibile e le farò sapere.»

  
Ariadne lo aveva ringraziato sinceramente ed era uscita dopo avergli augurato una buona serata.

  
E così era lei che suonava, quel giorno. In cinque anni non aveva mai saputo che quella ragazza suonasse l'arpa. Ma, del resto, quando mai sapeva qualcosa di personale sui propri allievi? Guardò le carte che lei aveva lasciato. “Ariadne Penfelen” c'era scritto in chiare lettere in cima alla prima pagina. Precisa. Logica.

  
Questa non era una donna che si perdeva dietro sogni e fantasticherie. Era qualcuno che vagliava tutte le possibilità razionali prima di ammettere che potesse esserci un fenomeno, come l'aveva definito?, “atipico” nella sua vita. E Tristan aveva sentito racconti sulla scuola dove insegnava che andavano ben oltre la scala usuale di “atipicità”.

  
Non gli piaceva quando si mettevano di mezzo certe variabili. Non gli piaceva e non ne veniva mai niente di buono. Ma se c'era la possibilità anche solo remota che la ragazza avesse scoperto qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la loro eredità di cavalieri era suo dovere occuparsene. E magari evitare che a David Angus ne arrivasse voce, prima di aver capito meglio di cosa si trattava.

  
Un'ora dopo non si era mosso se non per voltare le pagine, ormai irrimediabilmente stropicciate a causa del suo andare avanti e indietro, mentre controllava ancora e ancora per essere sicuro di star seguendo le formule e gli appunti correttamente.

  
_Non è possibile che abbia capito cosa potrebbe aver scoperto._

  
Era vagamente cosciente del fatto che il suo cuore stava battendo a un ritmo più alto del normale. Le implicazioni erano notevoli, se le teorie erano corrette e se qualcuno fosse riuscito a risolvere i calcoli.

Il lavoro di Ariadne riguardava nominalmente la ricerca di una sequenza di note che, suonate ad una precisa frequenza, potessero innescare un processo di autoguarigione nelle cellule umane. Ma quello che era veramente interessante, quello che gli aveva fatto tremare per un attimo le mani, quello che la ragazza non poteva aver capito perché ancora non si era diplomata e non sapeva nulla sulle origini di tutti loro, era che la sequenza di note che stava cercando con ogni probabilità non aveva attivato una guarigione istantanea del suo corpo, quanto, molto più probabilmente, un potere del suo cavaliere.

Tristan non era solito prendersi la briga di verificare chi fossero i leggendari antenati dei suoi studenti, ma in questo caso era facile presumere che si trattasse di un guaritore di qualche tipo.  
Doveva decidere cosa fare. Se la formula fosse stata risolta sarebbe potuta essere un vero pericolo. Rabbrividì all'idea del caos che si sarebbe scatenato fra le sue avventate falangi di studenti alla notizia che ascoltare una certa musica li avrebbe resi più forti, più reattivi e più potenti. Nessuno avrebbe resistito, le attivazioni temporanee sarebbero state innumerevoli e la tentazione di buttare la propria vita facendo gli eroi sarebbe stata irresistibile per gran parte di loro. Come se non bastassero le lezioni di Du Lac, le cacce, le giostre e quel club balordo della Confraternita di Ferro ad esaltarli.

  
Il suo primo istinto fu quello di dire alla ragazza che le fondamenta teoriche del suo lavoro erano improbabili e che i calcoli non l'avrebbero mai portata da nessuna parte. Ma sfortunatamente lei non era stupida e non si sarebbe arresa. I suoi calcoli erano piuttosto avanzati e anche abbastanza eleganti, l'aveva davvero sottovalutata. Se non fosse riuscita a venirne fuori avrebbe chiesto senz'altro aiuto a qualcun altro, e così addio discrezione. Inoltre fra pochi mesi si sarebbe diplomata ed era molto probabile che allora avrebbe capito tutto e che sarebbe stata ancora più decisa a risolvere la questione. Era già una fortuna inaudita che fosse venuta da lui e non fosse andata a chiedere aiuto a qualche compagno o, Dio non volesse, a qualche ex diplomato. Forse era per via della sua nuova condizione di borsista.

  
No. Doveva dirle che il lavoro era interessante e che l'avrebbe aiutata con i calcoli. Avrebbero sperimentato insieme e le avrebbe fatto promettere di non parlare delle eventuali scoperte con nessuno. Poi avrebbe valutato i rischi giorno per giorno e costruito un piano sensato per evitare che qualcuno si facesse male.

  
Si massaggiò le fronte stempiata, prevedendo una delle emicranie che lo facevano stringere i denti fino allo spasimo ogni volta che era in ansia. Poi si tolse di scatto la giacca di tweed e arrotolò le maniche della camicia.

  
Un po' di lavoro su quelle formule era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno adesso.


	9. 2.4

La mattina dopo Ariadne era seduta nell'aula d'inglese e cercava di prestare attenzione a quello che il professor Angus stava leggendo. La notte precedente aveva di nuovo dormito troppo poco e fatto quegli strani sogni sulla nebbia dorata. C'erano anche un uomo coi capelli scuri, il mare... e ogni volta si svegliava provando uno struggimento inenarrabile.

  
Prima delle lezioni Line, con il suo tipico tatto femminile, l'aveva presa presa da parte e le aveva detto: «Hai l'aria stanca, è tutto a posto?»

  
L'aveva rassicurata, ma doveva ammettere che i pensieri e la tensione degli ultimi due giorni, insieme alle notti agitate, non le avevano fatto troppo bene.

  
«Signorina Penfelen!»

  
La testa di Ariadne scattò verso la cattedra e la ragazza realizzò che Angus doveva averla chiamata già un paio di volte. «Va tutto bene, signorina?» chiese il professore.

  
Ariadne arrossì. «Sì, signore. È solo un po' di stanchezza. Le chiedo scusa.»

  
«Non ce n'è bisogno, non ce n'è bispgno» ripose gioviale Angus, sventolando amichevolmente la mano nell'aria. «Si limiti a riprendere la lettura dal verso 143.»

  
Ariadne iniziò a leggere, ma dentro di sé si insultava per quella disattenzione. Non doveva far capire a nessuno che c'era qualcosa di diverso in lei, altrimenti magari non avrebbero lasciato che Mark le svelasse il famoso segreto del club di scherma. O magari Angus avrebbe detto a Tristan di averla vista distratta e quello avrebbe deciso di non aiutarla con il suo progetto prima ancora di leggerlo, per costringerla a concentrarsi sul diploma.

  
Doveva essere irreprensibile.

L'ora seguente era proprio matematica. Ariadne entrò nell'aula un paio di minuti prima della lezione, osando lanciare solo uno sguardo veloce a Tristan. Tenne la testa bassa e andò velocemente a sedersi al suo banco, cercando di non farsi notare. Non voleva dare l'impressione di essere troppo ansiosa o pressante.

  
Ma oggi il professore sembrava distratto. Assegnò loro delle funzioni relativamente semplici da risolvere e tenne gli occhi davanti a sé senza prestar loro particolare attenzione. Mentre studiava le funzioni Ariadne azzardò un'occhiata. Tristan aveva la solita espressione grave, ma uno sguardo distante. Si chiese se per caso non avesse a che fare col suo progetto. Poi si disse di non farsi illusioni: le sua abilità matematiche erano, a dir molto, passabili. Non certo in grado di distrarre un esperto. Appena la campana del castello suonò le dodici Tristan disse «Potete andare», e tutti cominciarono a chiacchierare e a riporre i libri nelle borse, pronti ad avventarsi sul pranzo.

  
Ariadne si affrettò ad avvicinarsi alla porta per non rischiare di arrivare in ritardo alle sue ore di servizio.

  
«No- signorina Penfelen. Una parola, per favore.»

  
Line, che ricordava del turno, si fermò ad aspettarla e la guardò allarmata. Ariadne scosse la testa per dirle di stare tranquilla e di andare; poi si voltò verso il professore.

  
«Penfelen, verrà nel mio ufficio stasera.»

  
«Signore?» chiese Ari.

  
«Devo parlarle e non voglio farlo qui. Inoltre mi pare di ricordare che abbia del lavoro da sbrigare, al momento.»

  
«...capisco. Certo, signore, come dice lei.»

  
Tristan si alzò. «Stesso orario. Sia puntuale» scandì, prima di lasciarla sola.

  
Ariadne uscì dall'aula chiedendosi se quella conversazione fosse un buon segno o se fosse un indizio per farle capire che il professore aveva intenzione di ucciderla per aver sprecato il suo tempo.

  
A pochi metri dalla porta dell'aula la stava aspettando Mark.

  
«Mark, che ci fai qui? Vai a pranzo, io devo correre o farò tardi per il servizio.»

  
«Line era preoccupata. Quel simpaticone di mio zio ti ha un po' presa di mira per quella storia del Quadrivium, eh? Che voleva?»

  
«Ma niente,» inventò in fretta Ariadne, «ha notato che sono un po' stanca e meno concentrata del solito e ci teneva a ricordarmi che fra pochi mesi ci sono gli esami per il diploma.»

  
«Proprio da lui» commentò Mark. «Dai, andiamo, ti accompagno verso l'ala est.»

Quella sera alle otto e mezza Ariadne era al pianoterra e percorreva il corridoio degli uffici dei docenti. Ognuno aveva una targhetta dorata sulla porta. Quello di Tristan era proprio l'ultimo in fondo. Ariadne aspettò guardando la targhetta lucente che i trenta minuti fossero scattati prima di bussare delicatamente.

  
La voce di Tristan la invitò ad entrare. Lui era in piedi, e, a differenza della sera precedente, Ariadne si lanciò in una domanda impaziente subito dopo aver chiuso la porta.

  
«Professore, mi ha chiesto di venire per via-»

  
Tristan la interruppe.

  
«Penfelen. Il suo progetto di ricerca. L'ha condiviso con qualcuno?»

  
Ariadne lo guardò stupidamente. Allora davvero l'aveva già letto.

  
«Ah... no, signore. Solo con lei.»

  
Tristan la fissò dritta negli occhi, con un'espressione troppo severa perfino per lui. «Pensi, signorina. L'ha mostrato a qualcuno, a chiunque? Ne ha fatto menzione a qualche amica, al suo fidanzato? Ha chiesto un parere a qualche professore dello scientifico prima di venire da me?»

  
Il suo sguardo intento la fece sentire esposta e vulnerabile.

  
«Professore, sono sicura. Ci ho lavorato da sola e non ne ho parlato con nessuno. La copia dei calcoli che le ho consegnato è l'unica esistente. Ma... sono solo delle idee a proposito di una teoria mai provata, perché-»

  
«Penfelen, ci ho riflettuto. La sua teoria è innovativa e le sue formule interessanti. Ci lavorerò con lei.» Un sorriso magnetico illuminò il volto di Ariadne.

  
«Ma», la frenò Tristan, «a due condizioni.»

  
Ariadne tornò seria. «Certo, signore, mi dica.»

  
«La prima» iniziò lui «è che lei non faccia parola con nessuno, e ripeto, nessuno, di questo progetto. La comunità scientifica è ben più meschina di quanto lei possa immaginare e ci sono persone che non si farebbero scrupoli a rubare impunemente i suoi risultati, se ce ne saranno.»

  
«Non è un problema, professore, non avevo intenzione di parlarne in ogni caso, per il momento.»

  
«La seconda condizione» proseguì Tristan «è che se lei farà delle scoperte in un momento in cui non stiamo lavorando insieme le condividerà con me alla prima occasione possibile. Io», aggiunse fra i denti, «mi sforzerò di fare lo stesso. Nello spirito di una seria sperimentazione scientifica.»

  
«Capisco, certo. Glielo prometto, professore.»

  
«Molto bene. In tal caso, venga qui, signorina» la invitò Tristan facendo un passo verso la scrivania. Ariadne si avvicinò esitante. Non si era aspettata che le cose andassero così velocemente. Tristan si era dimostrato meno bastardo del suo standard, e adesso lei era in bilico fra un'esagerata eccitazione e il terrore di non essere all'altezza.

  
Il professore indicò una riga di calcolo evidenziata sui suoi appunti. «Qui. Questo passaggio sull'equivalenza del rapporto numerico non funziona. Come spera di risolvere l'incognita se non formula la domanda in modo corretto? Le ho abbozzato dei calcoli preparatori» dichiarò, passandole dei nuovi fogli, «e gradirei che lei ci lavorasse.»  
Ariadne prese timidamente le carte che il professore le stava porgendo.

  
«Inoltre» aggiunse Tristan «vorrei che, compatibilmente con i suoi impegni scolastici e di servizio alla scuola, lei suonasse il più possibile e provasse a ritrovare la condizione mentale che aveva quando il fenomeno di cui mi ha parlato è avvenuto. Mi fornirà gli orari in cui pensa di esercitarsi e se lo riterrò necessario verrò ad assistere o a proporle soluzioni armoniche che ritengo opportune.»

  
«Ci lavorerò, professore.»

  
«Veda di farlo» replicò lui bruscamente. «Sarà qui giovedì sera alle otto e mezza in punto. Mi aspetto che per allora ci siano progressi.»

  
Gli era passato per la mente che lei potesse avere impegni pregressi per quella sera, magari una passeggiata romantica col suo intollerabile giovane cugino: da quel che aveva potuto vedere, malgrado il fidanzamento fosse combinato, i due erano piuttosto affiatati. Ma non c'erano ore di servizio, aveva verificato; e il resto, qualunque cosa fosse, era meno importante dello scoprire se quella speciale sequenza di note esistesse o meno.

  
La ragazza comunque non protestò.

  
«Può andare, signorina.»

  
Ariadne annuì e gli augurò buona serata prima di uscire aggrappata ai fogli che lui le aveva appena dato. Tristan espirò e si appoggiò alla sua scrivania. Non gli piaceva mentire, nemmeno per omissione, e lei si fidava fin troppo facilmente. Ma non poteva certo parlarle dei cavalieri prima del tempo. Era pericoloso e, soprattutto, le regole erano regole.


	10. 2.5

La sveglia del giorno dopo suonò troppo presto, ma Ari voleva iniziare a suonare il più possibile adesso che aveva una sorta di alleato e che le probabilità di cavare un ragno dal buco profondo delle dimostrazioni matematiche si erano decisamente alzate.

  
Si sentiva motivata, entusiasta, e quella notte nemmeno quelli che ormai nella sua testa chiamava “i sogni dorati” le avevano impedito di dormire bene. Aveva sognato, sì, ma almeno aveva fatto un'unica tirata di sonno e al risveglio non aveva addosso quella malinconia insopprimibile con cui si era svegliata le mattine precedenti.

  
Arrivò alla sua arpa e si concesse qualche sorso del caffè che si era portata dietro dalla cucina prima di sedersi a scaldare le mani.

  
Le venne in mente che Tristan le aveva chiesto di programmare i momenti in cui avrebbe suonato in modo da farglielo sapere. Non la faceva impazzire l'idea, preferiva suonare sola. Ma la richiesta aveva senso. Decise che avrebbe suonato tutte le mattine e le sere in cui non avesse avuto ore di servizio o in cui non fosse stata impegnata con Tristan stesso. I turni del servizio cambiavano, quindi anche lui si sarebbe dovuto accontentare.

  
Poi iniziò a suonare e tutti i pensieri sull'organizzazione scivolarono via.

Le settimane successive furono il periodo più strano che Ariadne avesse mai passato all'Albion. Non aveva mai avuto così tanto da fare: fra lo studio, il servizio da borsista, i ripassi con Caroline, la musica, le ore rubate al sonno per lavorare sulle infinite sequenze di numeri e le serate di calcolo e discussione nell'ufficio di Tristan, le sembrava che i giorni fossero volati.

  
Per fortuna, un po' per un'istintiva riluttanza collettiva a legare con un'ex regolare, un po' per la sua indole naturalmente introversa, all'ala est, malgrado fossero tutti sempre sufficientemente gentili, nessuno si interrogava troppo su dove passasse il suo tempo; il che le risolveva gran parte dei problemi. Era già abbastanza difficile rispondere alle domande di Line e di Mark.

  
Il lavoro sulla teoria delle frequenze era terribilmente appassionante e Ariadne doveva ammettere che Tristan era stato una vera sorpresa.  
Fin dalla prima sera le aveva chiesto come stessero andando gli esercizi con l'arpa. Ne capiva di musica, era evidente, anche se ad una sua domanda diretta aveva risposto di non suonare.

  
Dopo che lei aveva raccontato le diverse strade provate di volta in volta con le melodie si dedicavano a confrontare il lavoro sulle formule che ognuno dei due aveva portato avanti separatamente nei giorni precedenti. Ariadne non poteva fare a meno di essere sinceramente ammirata per i passi avanti che il professore aveva permesso di fare. Non c'era dubbio che avesse un talento naturale e una mente fantasiosa ed agile, quando si trattava di matematica. Più volte si era trovata a chiedersi che cosa ci facesse una testa così ad insegnare a dei giovani nemmeno troppo interessati alla sua materia. D'accordo, l'Albion College era un'istituzione leggendaria, rinomata, selettiva; ma si trattava pur sempre di adolescenti, ed era chiaro -Ari poteva dirlo dopo aver seguito le sue lezioni per anni- che Tristan non aveva una vocazione particolare per l'insegnamento in aula, soprattutto se si trattava di nozioni di base da inculcare in giovani menti disinteressate.

  
Perché aveva scelto di lavorare lì? Una volta aveva provato a chiederglielo, sottintendendo di trovare il suo attuale impiego al di sotto delle sue possibilità, e lui aveva risposto duramente, senza guardarla e chiudendo il discorso sul nascere: «Un giorno forse capirà.»

  
Ma era sprecato in una scuola superiore, Ariadne se ne era convita. Avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi alla sperimentazione pura. Durante i loro incontri, quando si trattava di ricerca avanzata e... be', teoricamente alla pari, tirava fuori una pazienza inaspettata. I suoi modi erano bruschi e rigidi come sempre, ma non l'aveva mai fatta vergognare per qualche errore, come sapeva fare con gli studenti in classe; e qualche volta riservava a una sua distrazione particolarmente imbranata la smorfia storta ed esasperata che Ariadne sospettava fosse il suo modo di sorridere. Spiegava senza stancarsi, quando era necessario, e una volta in cui avevano trovato fra i volumi di matematica un libro di letteratura yddish che anche lei conosceva era stato persino in grado di imbastire una discussione divertente e arguta sulla letteratura contemporanea senza insultare lei e tutto l'ordinamento umanistico.

  
Ari non aveva capito bene come fosse successo, ma si instaurava un clima quasi cameratesco quando raggiungeva il professore nel suo ufficio. Dopo aver discusso, corretto o eliminato le sequenze già fatte lui proponeva i passaggi seguenti da risolvere e si mettevano al lavoro per un po', ognuno dal suo lato della scrivania, entrambi leggermente spostati verso destra per non infastidirsi a vicenda. Ogni tanto Tristan andava verso il bollitore che stava in un angolo del suo studio e preparava un tè. La prima volta le aveva messo davanti la tazza fumante e si era riseduto davanti al suo foglio senza parlare né guardarla, neppure dopo che lei lo aveva ringraziato. Era diventata una specie di tradizione, e da un paio di settimane Ariadne si era presa la libertà di andare lei stessa a fare del tè quando le andava. Tristan non aveva commentato e aveva accettato, con un silenzio concentrato che ormai non la sorprendeva più, la bevanda calda.  
Quell'uomo sapeva concentrarsi come pochi quando era immerso nelle formule.

  
Avevano discusso a lungo di concentrazione. Tristan era venuto un paio di volte a sentirla suonare, sempre di mattina. Arrivava dopo che lei aveva iniziato e andava via prima che lei s'interrompesse, senza dire una parola. L'unico segno della sua presenza era uno sgabello in più che adesso restava stabilmente nell'aula. Poi, una sera, si era fatto trovare già davanti alla sua arpa. L'aveva fatta sedere e le aveva detto che finché non avessero cominciato a trovare delle possibili stringhe di note da provare la loro migliore possibilità era che lei cercasse di tornare con lo spirito al momento in cui la guarigione miracolosa era avvenuta. Per farlo, le aveva detto, la soluzione più veloce era trovare un respiro regolare e cercare di svuotare la mente. L'aveva invitata a chiudere gli occhi e immaginare un muro bianco o nero, a suo piacere, dentro la testa. La voce scura, asciutta e grave, l'aveva guidata offrendo lentamente metafore su metafore, uno schermo, una notte all'inizio dei tempi, la nebbia, un lago e mille altre cose ancora, fino a che lei non si era sentita svuotata e pronta; poi Tristan l'aveva invitata a farsi guidare solo dalla melodia.

  
Non era facile mantenere la testa sgombra, ma Ari ma si esercitava ogni giorno e la sua musica ne aveva beneficiato.

  
La prima volta che aveva di nuovo sentito quel misterioso calore di scintille lungo la schiena non aveva resistito ed era corsa giù verso il suo ufficio, sperando di trovarlo lì. Al suo bussare aveva risposto un irato «Sì» e quando Ariadne aveva aperto la porta l'aveva trovato alla scrivania, circondato da fogli, una mano sulla fronte e le maniche della camicia arrotolate sugli avambracci, chiaramente innervosito dall'intrusione. Per un attimo si era chiesta se fossero i loro calcoli quelli a cui stava lavorando, ma poi si era ricordata perché era venuta e aveva detto, senza riuscire a contenere l'entusiasmo: «È successo, signore! Finalmente ho sentito di nuovo quel brivido, quella sensazione di cui le avevo parlato! Proprio adesso, un istante fa!»  
Tristan l'aveva guardata ad occhi spalancati per qualche momento come se non capisse a cosa lei si stesse riferendo, poi era sembrato ricomporsi. Aveva preso la giacca e aveva detto solo «Andiamo», precedendola verso l'aula in disuso dove Ari provava.

  
Il calore dorato non era tornato, malgrado Ariadne avesse provato a concentrarsi di nuovo e a riprodurre il più fedelmente possibile i suoni di poco prima. Più tardi avrebbero convenuto che forse era proprio perché si era sforzata di ripetere qualcosa se la magia non si era data.

  
Ma quella sera dalla bocca di Tristan non era uscita una sola parola di biasimo, e quando Ariadne si era sentita in dovere di scusarsi lui aveva risposto distrattamente: «Non sia insensata, Ariadne. È comunque un passo avanti.»

  
Era la prima volta che le si rivolgeva usando il suo nome di battesimo, e Ariadne si era ben guardata dal farglielo notare. Era troppo orgoglioso e attaccato alle formalità per riderci su.


	11. 2.6

Una gelida mattina d'inizio febbraio Ariadne entrò nella sua stanza dell'arpa e rimase spiazzata. Contro il muro a sinistra, in fondo, quasi nell'ombra, era comparso un pianoforte a muro che fino alla mattina precedente, ne era sicura, non c'era. Una sola persona poteva averlo fatto portare lì.

  
Sollevò il coperchio e sfiorò i tasti: era perfettamente accordato.  
Ariadne percorse l'aula e si sedette davanti alla sua arpa senza smettere di osservare il pianoforte. Si concentrò, iniziò a suonare; avevano cominciato ad ottenere delle possibili sequenze e lei le stava pian piano provando.

  
Ma presto capì che le dita non ne volevano saperne di correre sulle corde, quel giorno. Continuava a guardare il pianoforte e a distrarsi.

  
Allora lui le aveva mentito quando le aveva detto che non suonava.

  
Si chiese se fosse bravo. Si chiese se l'avrebbe lasciata ascoltare, e poi si chiese se non avesse deciso di suonare lui in prima persona perché non trovava lei all'altezza.

  
Cercò di ricordarsi che quegli avvenimenti incredibili e quella sensazione speciale erano capitati a lei, proprio a lei, indipendentemente dal suo talento musicale. E poi, andiamo, sapeva di suonare bene.

  
...al diavolo. Quella sera avevano appuntamento nel suo ufficio e glielo avrebbe chiesto.

«Ho visto il pianoforte.»

  
Non lo salutò nemmeno, andò dritta al punto. Via il dente, via il dolore.

  
Tristan la soppesò con gli occhi e poi scelse di rispondere con un laconico: «Sì.»

  
Ariadne inclinò la testa. Quando voleva sapeva davvero essere bastardo.

  
«Mi aveva detto che non suonava, signore» insistette Ari, sottolineando delicatamente l'appellativo onorifico. Tristan percepì la sottile polemica e si irrigidì all'istante.

  
«Ho detto di non suonare, non di non essere in grado di farlo. E, a proposito, ho presentato la richiesta come una sua idea, quindi non faccia commenti se qualcuno dei miei colleghi le domanda qualcosa.»

  
Ariadne si corresse mentalmente: bastardo ed esasperante. Espirò lentamente ripetendosi di stare calma, che in fondo non era niente di così importante.

  
Tristan le lanciò uno sguardo indagatore: «Posso sapere qual è il problema, signorina Penfelen?» «Nessun problema, signore.»

  
Tristan sbuffò, uno strano suono, provenendo da lui, e replicò: «Non insulti la mia intelligenza. Lei è nervosa, e preferirei sapere il perché adesso, piuttosto che dopo un'ora durante la quale non combinerà nulla di utile, se prima non si calma.»

  
«Non è niente, signore.»

  
«Penfelen, per cortesia. È successo qualcosa? Pretendo di sapere perché è così turbata.»

  
Ariadne lo fissò: il viso magro, segnato, pallido, la fronte troppo alta, i capelli neri troppo corti, l'inevitabile completo di tweed. Sembrava quasi preoccupato. Si sentì infinitamente infantile quando alla fine domandò in un sussurro: «Ha deciso di suonare anche lei perché io non sono all'altezza?»

  
Tristan ricambiò il suo sguardo con aria incredula e poi fece qualcosa che Ariadne non si sarebbe mai aspettata. Iniziò a ridere. Era un suono sgradevole, una sorta di breve ululato, che finì veloce come era iniziato.

  
Poi il professore tornò a guardarla e si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, davanti a lei.

  
«Mi creda, signorina, il suo dono per la musica è sicuramente superiore al mio. E non c'è dubbio qui che se qualcuno sarà in grado di suonare qualcosa di speciale quella sarà lei» le disse serio e solenne. «Ho fatto richiesta per un pianoforte solo perché quando ho per le mani una possibile soluzione mi aiuta sentirla suonata, anche se mediocremente. Ascoltarla me la fa valutare con più rigore. E non potrei certo scomodare lei ogni volta, le pare?»

  
Ariadne era imbarazzata, ma si sentiva meglio. Per qualche motivo le serviva una rassicurazione. E lui aveva detto esattamente le parole di cui aveva bisogno.

  
«Sono sicura che non suona così male, signore» insinuò con un sorriso per ricambiare. «Potrò venirla ad ascoltare, qualche volta?»

  
Tristan non rispose e si limitò a passarle i fogli con i passaggi su cui avrebbero lavorato quella sera. Girò attorno alla scrivania, si sedette. E per un po' non ci furono più parole.

Erano passati solo due giorni dalla comparsa del pianoforte la sera in cui Ari, mentre si esercitava, percepì Tristan entrare nell'aula e sedersi. Non smise di suonare e non si distrasse, ormai c'era abituata. Ma quando sentì il primo accordo del pianoforte sostenere la nota che aveva appena suonato aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Le dava la schiena, sistemato davanti al pianoforte, e si era tolto la giacca come la volta in cui lei si era precipitata nel suo ufficio eccitata come una bambina per il ritorno del brivido dorato.

  
Non si voltò nonostante la pausa che era seguita e, quando Ariadne fece rintoccare, esitante, un'altra corda, lui le andò dietro. Ariadne continuò, il pianoforte la accompagnava con naturalezza.

  
Era troppo severo con se stesso: era fuori allenamento, ma da quello che Ari poteva sentire non suonava troppo male.

  
Cominciò a sentirsi a suo agio e richiuse gli occhi. Iniziò a provare una delle sequenze che avevano trovato insieme, poi un'altra, poi un'altra. Si sentiva bene, ma era ancora lontana dall'esplosione di sensazioni che sapeva essere quello che stavano cercando.

  
All'improvviso ebbe un'idea. Cominciò ad arpeggiare “Greensleeves”, la ballata che più di ogni altra aveva suonato, senza risultati, per cercare di ritrovare quello stato magico.

  
Le sembrò che sulla prima cadenza il pianoforte sbagliasse accordo, per un attimo; ma subito dopo si riassestò. Incoraggiata, passò ad improvvisare sulla melodia, come aveva fatto quasi due mesi prima. E qualche istante dopo eccola lì, finalmente, l'emozione che aveva rincorso per tanto tempo, salirle lungo la schiena da un punto imprecisato al centro del corpo, riscaldarla, riempirla di un miele dorato che sentiva evaporare ed invadere il resto della stanza, amplificando le sue percezioni e l'armonia della musica. Sentiva le corde, e il legno dell'arpa contro la spalla, e Tristan, come se fosse accanto a lei.

  
E la musica! Non era mai stata così. Era la più dolce che avesse mai udito e insieme era straziante, come un coro di gabbiani sul mare d'Irlanda, un urlo lamentoso e mesto e melodioso.

  
Poi il pianoforte s'interruppe e l'armonia parve spezzarsi. Ariadne aprì gli occhi e si bloccò a sua volta.

  
Tristan era voltato verso di lei solo con la testa e le spalle, le mani ancora posate sulla tastiera dello strumento. Sembrava respirare con sforzo e la fissava con un'espressione che Ariadne non gli aveva mai visto prima in volto e che non seppe interpretare. La guardava come se volesse farle del male, o come se... come se cosa? Ogni altra possibilità non era neppure da prendersi in considerazione.

Senza smettere di ricambiare lo sguardo Ari posò l'arpa a terra, silenziosamente, e fece per alzarsi e chiedere qualcosa. Prima che fosse in piedi Tristan aveva recuperato la sua giacca dalla cassa del pianoforte ed era uscito lasciando sbattere la porta.

  
Ariadne era rimasta lì, una mano ancora sull'arpa, a contemplare il vuoto davanti a sé e chiedersi perché invece di parlare di quel ch'era successo Tristan se ne fosse andato così bruscamente.


	12. 2.7

La mattina dopo Ariadne arrivò davanti all'aula di matematica appena prima dell'inizio della lezione, trepidante, senza sapere come avrebbe reagito alla vista di Tristan.

  
Aveva sognato di nuovo il mare e la nebbia dorata, ma per la prima volta le era sembrato di riconoscere il viso dell'uomo. Se qualcuno a dicembre le avesse detto che in meno di due mesi le sarebbe venuto il batticuore arrivando ad una lezione di matematica gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Quando superò la soglia e se lo trovò davanti qualcosa le si mosse all'altezza dello stomaco, ma Ariadne represse l'empito all'istante, quasi senza pensarci. Gli sorrise.

  
Tristan da parte sua era freddo e composto come sempre, se non più del solito. Le sue labbra si strinsero quando la vide sorridere; era uno sguardo di disgusto, non c'era da sbagliarsi. Questo era il peggior Tristan, quello con cui tutti gli studenti più arroganti e meno dotati avevano dovuto fare i conti prima o poi, non l'uomo che aveva suonato con lei la notte precedente.

  
La osservò dall'alto della sua superiore statura e le disse, con una marcata traccia di sarcasmo: «Signorina Penfelen. Ancora un minuto e si sarebbe guadagnata una nota di demerito.»

  
Non c'era assolutamente nessun segno che qualcosa fosse cambiato fra di loro se non, forse, la maggiore aggressività.

  
Ariadne arrossì di sdegno e misurò la sua risposta con attenzione. «Credo di essere in orario, signore» disse, con la più velata traccia d'impudenza possibile.

  
«Di ben poco. E adesso si sieda» ordinò Tristan smettendo di guardarla.

  
«Signor Cornwall! Venga a distribuire i test di oggi. E voi tutti, cercate di fare meglio della settimana scorsa. Vi ricordo che gli esami si avvicinano.»

Alle otto e ventinove di quella stessa sera Tristan si ritrovò a fissare la porta del suo ufficio come aveva fatto qualche settimana prima, quando quella via crucis era cominciata.

  
No, stava esagerando, non era stata una via crucis; non da subito, almeno.

  
Ma la notte precedente... Dio. Aveva sempre creduto che l'attivazione fosse una tradizione poco importante e, peggio, pericolosa. Non che avesse smesso di pensarlo. Anzi: la prova che le sue teorie sulla musica e sulla verità riguardo alla formula che stavano cercando fossero fondate non faceva che aumentare la sua preoccupazione. Come se non bastasse quella mina vagante della Orkney.

  
Però doveva ammettere con se stesso che percepire Ariadne animata da quel potere misterioso gli aveva smosso qualcosa nel petto. Era stato come se tutto il calore della stanza si raccogliesse attorno a lei, come se un sole tutto per lui fosse comparso all'improvviso in quella vecchia aula buia. Gli era sembrato che lei lo chiamasse, gli era sembrato di svegliarsi dopo aver rischiato di affogare o dopo lunghi anni di sonno. Il tutto era durato pochi attimi, e quando si era azzardato a guardarla era rimasto annichilito.

  
L'espressione sognante, le labbra semichiuse, i capelli dorati che sembravano scintillare, quella pelle quasi trasparente che pareva essere illuminata dall'interno, un lieve rossore sulle guance.

  
Odiava perdere il controllo. Odiava l'idea di essere scappato via. E tutto per via di una studentessa, _una studentessa, per Dio!_  
Lui a malapena li tollerava i suoi studenti.

  
Guardava l'ingresso e si chiedeva se lei sarebbe venuta come concordato malgrado il modo inurbano in cui l'aveva trattata poche ore prima. E per cosa, poi? Per essere arrivata in orario alla sua lezione? Per avergli sorriso?

  
 _O forse per l'imperdonabile crimine di essere comparsa nei tuoi sogni, ipocrita._

  
Alle otto e trenta in punto lo riscosse un familiare bussare alla porta e dovette sforzarsi per eliminare ogni traccia di sollievo dalla voce quando disse, come da copione, «Avanti.»

  
Ariadne entrò come se non fosse successo nulla, salutandolo come se la sera precedente e lo spiacevole episodio di quella mattina non fossero mai avvenuti.

  
Si sedette al suo posto e disse in tono professionale: «Ho provato a ricordare l'improvvisazione esatta che ho suonato ieri sera, ma non sono riuscita a memorizzarla e sono un po' confusa. Non mi sembra si avvicini a nessuna delle nostre stringhe di soluzione, finora. Lei ha dei ricordi più precisi, professore?»

  
«Ricordo l'accompagnamento con sufficiente precisione, ma per quanto riguarda le singole note credo che nessuno potrebbe ricostruirle se non lei.»

  
«Potremmo provare a partire dai suoi accordi e vedere se qualcuna delle soluzioni di calcolo potrebbe rientrarci. Signore» propose Ariadne con freddezza.

  
«Non è una cattiva idea» affermò Tristan neutro, cercando e poi passandole un foglio con i suoi appunti sugli accordi e sulla tonalità prima di sprofondare nel silenzio confortante della matematica. Ariadne gli lanciava qualche occhiata, di tanto in tanto, ma lui sembrava concentrato come sempre. Lei osservava le mani pallide e nervose che lavoravano, scrivendo, cancellando, sfogliando pagine, e arrossì quando le vide sparire dal suo schermo visivo perché Tristan si era alzato. Sperò che non se ne fosse accorto e tornò a concentrarsi sui calcoli.

  
Pochi minuti dopo però vide comparire una di quelle mani davanti a sé. Le stava porgendo la tradizionale tazza di tè. Non l'aveva mai fatto: l'aveva sempre posata sulla scrivania davanti a lei, come se l'accettazione fosse implicita e indifferente. E lei aveva fatto lo stesso.

  
Per la prima volta dall'inizio dell'incontro incrociò il suo sguardo. Tristan era impettito e formale come sempre, e non cambiò espressione nemmeno quando lei prendendo la tazza gli sfiorò intenzionalmente le dita. Ma in qualche modo Ariadne capì che quello era il suo goffo modo per porgerle delle scuse. Non sapeva se accettarle.

  
Mentre sorseggiava il tè la ragazza si permise di rompere il silenzio.  
«Posso sapere cosa ha pensato di ieri sera, professore?»

  
Tristan si girò adagio a guardarla e parlò con lentezza, come stesse soppesando ogni parola.

  
«Ieri notte è stato notevole, e molto promettente ai fini della nostra ricerca» dichiarò pacato. «Posso capire perché lei sia stata ansiosa di ritrovare quell'atmosfera. Ma... comincio a chiedermi... se tutto questo non potrebbe rivelarsi anche pericoloso.»

  
«Pericoloso?» interloquì Ari. «Ma come, pericoloso? Il punto non dovrebbe essere proprio guarire le persone da pericoli già realizzati, professore?»

  
Tristan si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Provi a immaginare. Io e lei riusciamo a trovare la sequenza di note esatta e la frequenza precisa che permettono la guarigione. Rendiamo pubblica la scoperta, perché è questo che lei pensa di fare, non è così? Non crede che di lì a poco qualcuno usando la stessa base dei nostri studi potrebbe trovare una diversa sequenza che agisce con la stessa dinamica sulle cellule umane ma provocando una reazione ben più... distruttiva?»

  
Ariadne aveva smesso di respirare. «E lei crede che sia possibile?»

  
«Non lo so» rispose Tristan, asciutto. «Ma diciamo che dopo ieri sera lo ritengo probabile.»

  
«Adesso capisco» disse Ariadne a mezza voce, con un tono amaro che lo sorprese.

  
Poi lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli chiese, a bruciapelo: «Vuole interrompere qui, professore?»

  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, poi «...no» fu l'onesta, stanca risposta.

  
«No, non posso interrompere ora. Ma penso che dobbiamo, sopratutto che lei deve cominciare a considerare la possibilità, signorina Penfelen, che se riusciremo a portare in fondo questa ricerca potrebbe essere meglio nasconderne per sempre i risultati.»

  
Ariadne posò la sua tazza e si alzò. «Ci penserò, signore.»

  
Tristan annuì e le fece un cenno. «Penso che sia abbastanza per stasera. Può andare.»

  
Prese le tazze e le diede le spalle, muovendosi verso l'angolo del bollitore.

  
Ma Ariadne non se ne andò.

  
«Professore?» chiamò, e c'era un accenno di tremore nella sua voce.

  
 _No. Vattene. Ti prego, non chiedermi ancora di ieri sera. Va' via e basta._

  
«Credo di averle già dato il permesso di uscire, signorina.»

  
«Signore, per favore. Dovrei dirle ancora qualcosa.»

  
Tristan strinse i denti, il preludio di un'emicrania coi fiocchi che gli si annunciava contro le tempie.

  
«Sia veloce, Penfelen. È quasi il coprifuoco e, anche se le riuscirà difficile crederlo, anch'io ho altro da fare oltre ad occuparmi di lei, ogni tanto» disse, più acidamente di quanto non avrebbe voluto.

  
Ariadne si affondò le unghie nei palmi delle mani e la luce nei suoi occhi si fece risoluta.

  
«È riguardo alle ore di matematica, signore. Preferirei che quello che è successo stamattina a lezione non si ripetesse più, a meno che ci fosse una ragione sensata.»

  
Tristan si voltò e le rivolse uno sguardo velenoso. Forse non si era aspettato che lei avrebbe avuto il coraggio di far riferimento a quanto accaduto, forse si sentiva messo all'angolo.

  
«Si ripeterà ogni qualvolta io lo riterrò necessario, signorina, perché se qualcuno dei suoi compagni notasse qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa di diverso, qualsiasi cosa, fra di noi, qualunque cambiamento, qualunque sorriso, mi capisce?, può stare sicura che questo progetto di ricerca non resterà segreto a lungo!»

  
Ari era impallidita. _Non ci aveva pensato a questo, ragazzina, vero?_ , si ripeté mentalmente Tristan con amara soddisfazione. Era la prima volta che alzava la voce con Ariadne in privato, e si aspettava che corresse via e gli sbattesse la porta in faccia.

  
Invece lei sollevò gli occhi fino a incrociare i suoi, l'espressione fragile ma misurata.

  
«E c'è qualcosa di sbagliato fra di noi, signore?»

  
Il professore si immobilizzò. Ariadne si limitò ad aspettare, con i suoi occhi limpidi e i capelli biondi intrecciati, rigida in attesa di una risposta che era così chiara nella testa di Tristan che se il cavaliere antenato di lei fosse stato un esper la ragazza sarebbe stata in grado di captarla senza sforzo nell'aria pura, attivazione o meno.

  
Poi Tristan strinse le labbra. «Certo che no, signorina Penfelen» rispose con il suo miglior tono professorale. «È solo la discrezione del suo progetto ad essere in questione qui. E adesso vada» scandì.

  
Alla fine Ariadne lasciò l'ufficio, chiudendo piano la porta dietro di sé. Tristan guardò lo spazio vuoto che lei aveva occupato fino a qualche istante prima e seppe di averle detto l'ennesima menzogna.


	13. 2.8

«Non mi dirai che vuoi suonare anche stasera!» gemette Caroline mentre si allenavano sul campo arcieri una accanto all'altra dopo aver finito i test.

  
«Andiamo, sei rimasta qui già l'altro sabato, oggi devi venire per forza!»

  
Ariadne soffiò uno sbuffo di aria calda nel gelo di febbraio e scoccò la freccia.

  
«Non mi va di venire alla Confraternita, te l'ho detto, Line. Perché non andiamo a St. Michel?» contropropose. «Ti offro da bere e mi faccio perdonare per averti lasciata sola settimana scorsa.»

  
«Oh, dai, Ari, sono secoli che Mark t'invita! E adesso che Liam Uriens ha finalmente invitato me mi devi accompagnare!» insistette Caroline.

  
Ariadne tacque. Incoccò un'altra freccia e immaginò che il suo bersaglio fosse Tristan. Puntò. Sapeva che il professore le aveva mentito quando le aveva detto che il loro rapporto non era cambiato negli ultimi mesi. Si rifiutava di credere che l'espressione che aveva avuto in volto l'altra notte non significasse nulla più di uno stupore momentaneo.

  
Ma anche lei gli aveva mentito. Non gli aveva mai detto di Mark, non gli aveva mai detto che Mark sapeva e che pensava perfino di conoscere le cause della guarigione miracolosa. Anche se probabilmente si trattava di una semplice spacconata detta per impressionarla.

  
Abbassò l'arco e rinunciò a tirare. Guardò Caroline che la osservava con aria speranzosa e disse: «D'accordo, ci vengo. Ma solo per stasera.»

  
Erano andate a farsi una doccia dopo l'allenamento e poi Ari aveva raggiunto Caroline nella sua stanza, quella che un tempo era la loro stanza, perché l'amica aveva insistito per intrecciarle personalmente i capelli.

  
Era seduta di fronte a uno specchio con Caroline dietro di lei che lavorava a un qualche complicato intreccio. Anche Line era bionda, ma aveva i capelli ancora più lisci e chiari dei suoi, un biondo più freddo. Le somigliava comunque abbastanza da far sì che chi le non le conosceva le scambiasse per due sorelle.

  
 _Due sere fa ero al centro di una congiunzione mistico-musicale di qualche genere_ , stava pensando intanto Ariadne, rilassata dal passaggio delle dita fra i suoi capelli, _e adesso sono qui a farmi fare un'acconciatura dalla mia migliore amica._

  
Era surreale. Anche se doveva ammettere che Caroline stava facendo un ottimo lavoro. Aveva davvero un dono per queste cose.

  
«I tuoi capelli sono incredibili, Ari» sospirò Caroline.

  
«Incredibilmente sempre in disordine, vuoi dire.»

  
«No, davvero. Ci potrei fare qualsiasi cosa. Non capisco perché te ne occupi così poco, sarebbero perfetti con un minimo di cura. Oh, be'. Se non altro almeno stasera non saranno il solito disastro» la rimbeccò Line, liberando una ciocca artistica su una tempia.

  
«Ach, wunderbar! Vedrai che Mark non ti toglierà gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un minuto.»

  
«Ecco, questa è l'ultima cosa che mi serve» si incupì Ariadne.

  
«Mh. Ma Mark non sarà l'unico ragazzo al club stasera» disse Caroline con un sorrisetto malizioso.

  
«Cosa?»

  
«Dai, Ari, non fare la finta tonta!» ridacchiò Line. «Hai finalmente messo gli occhi addosso a qualcuno, non credere che non me ne sia accorta! È solo che non sono ancora riuscita a capire di chi si tratta.»

  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando» rispose Ariadne con quella che sperava fosse un'aria di suprema nonchalance. «Non ho certo il tempo per stare dietro ai ragazzi quest'anno.»

  
«Ooooh, allora non è un ragazzo! Che si tratti di un uomo?»

  
E mentre Ariadne faceva per protestare Caroline continuò: «O forse si tratta di una ragazza? Non sarò mica io, vero?»

  
«Line!» rise Ariadne, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

  
Caroline le sorrise. «Sei troppo facile da stuzzicare, amica mia. Ok, non sono io. Un bell'assistente gentile di Du Lac, magari?»

  
«Nessuno degli assistenti di Du Lac è gentile» rispose Ari a metà fra il divertito e l'esasperato.

  
«Oh, d'accordo, non dirmelo. Ma non fare finta che non ci sia nessuno. Ti conosco troppo bene per non capirlo.»

  
A questo Ariadne non seppe come rispondere.

Il club di scherma era stato invaso da gente intenta a bere birra, flirtare e ascoltare musica. Poi qualcuno aveva iniziato a liberare la sala, spostando mobili e tappeti, e aveva tirato fuori una griglia di spade. Ariadne aveva passato il suo tempo con Caroline finché Uriens non l'aveva reclamata e Mark si era seduto accanto a lei cercando di fare conversazione. Adesso i due ragazzi si erano entrambi avvicinati alle armi e Line era tornata a sedersi con lei. Un ragazzo con i capelli scuri aveva chiamato il nome di Mark e quello di Jerome Pellinore, del quarto anno. I due si erano tolti scarpe, maglioni e camicie ed erano rimasti a fronteggiarsi a torso nudo. Mark aveva lanciato un'occhiata a Ariadne mentre andava a scegliere la sua spada d'allenamento.

  
«Ma che fanno, si battono senza protezioni?» domandò Ari allarmata.

  
Liam prese posto dietro Caroline e, poggiando la mano sulla spalla della ragazza, rispose ad Ariadne: «Non preoccuparti, sappiamo quello che facciamo. E il tuo fidanzato la vince, questa sfida.»

  
Ariadne fece appena in tempo a vedere i due ragazzi caricare e poi l'angoscia le strinse lo stomaco. Duellavano entrambi bene, ma non si risparmiavano i colpi e picchiavano come se si trattasse di vita o di morte, senza curarsi della correttezza. Sembrava non sentissero il dolore.

  
Alla fine Mark disarmò Pellinore e lo mandò a terra con un'ultima spinta.

  
Le grida degli altri invasero la sala e Mark venne verso di lei con una birra in mano, un livido che iniziava a scurirsi su una spalla e un sorriso soddisfatto.

  
«Allora, mia signora, sono stato bravo?»

  
Ariadne si alzò in piedi. «Io- no... cioè sì, ma- non mi va di stare a guardare. Scusate, preferisco andare via.»

  
Diede un bacio sulla guancia a Caroline, lanciò uno sguardo di scuse a Mark e si fece largo tra la folla mentre il secondo duello aveva inizio.

  
Il suo fidanzato afferrò un maglione e la rincorse gridando il suo nome.

  
Quando fu fuori, nella notte fredda, il ragazzo la raggiunse ansimando.

  
«Ari, aspetta!» la fece arrestare. «Che c'è? Non ti sono piaciuto?»

  
«Io non- non è questo il punto» esplose Ariadne. «Ma vi sembra il modo di battervi? È pericoloso!»

  
«Ehi, stai tranquilla, piccola,» replicò Mark tentando di abbracciarla «te l'ho detto, non mi faccio niente. Il dolore non è più niente per me. Sopratutto quando ci sei tu. Sono contento che sei venuta stasera... aspettavo da tanto tempo...»

  
Ariadne lo fermò poggiandogli le mani sul petto. Erano vicinissimi.

Mark la guardava, accostando lentamente il viso al suo, e Ariadne notò di nuovo le sue pupille dilatate. Per la prima volta un sospetto cosciente le attraversò la mente.

  
«Mark. Hai preso qualcosa?»

  
«Come?» chiese lui confuso, arrestandosi.

  
«Hai preso qualcosa? Questa storia di... non sentire il dolore, questa esaltazione che hai negli ultimi mesi...! Prendete qualcosa per i muscoli, per... combattere meglio?»

  
Mark la lasciò e non riuscì a nascondere un'espressione colpevole.

  
«Non è niente di... ascolta, Ari, in questo momento non puoi capire, ma adesso che sei venuta al club tutto andrà a posto, ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, dammi solo qualche giorno.»

  
Ariadne era scioccata.

  
«Non mi devi spiegare niente, devi solo smettere di avere quello sguardo da tossico, Mark! Guarda che io mi preoccupo per te, anche se forse non nel modo in cui speri tu.»

  
Mark si scurì in volto e ripeté solo «Dammi un paio di giorni. Poi capirai» prima di voltarsi e rientrare nella sede della Confraternita.

  
Ari rimase ferma qualche istante, scossa dalla comprensione. Era quello il grande segreto che Mark voleva rivelarle? Credeva fosse la sostanza che stava, che stavano, assumendo ad averlo guarito, nemmeno due mesi fa?

  
Non riusciva ancora a realizzare. Doveva pensare a qualcosa che risolvesse la situazione senza creare troppo clamore.

  
Inspirò cercando di tranquillizzarsi e alzò lo sguardo al cielo. La notte era ingioiellata di stelle. Sirio splendeva proprio sopra di lei.

  
Ariadne si incamminò verso il castello e decise che il modo migliore per calmarsi fosse salire a suonare un po'. Guardò l'orologio: erano da poco passate le undici. Aveva ancora un'ora di libertà.

  
Salì di corsa, impaziente di trovare pace nella musica, e si fermò solo quando, a pochi passi dalla porta della sua aula, sentì le note di “Greensleeves” vibrare nell'aria.

  
Si appoggiò alla porta. Il pianoforte suonava e invece di sentirsi più calma avvertì il cuore accelerare. Per un attimo pensò di scappare via, poi ebbe uno scatto e aprì silenziosamente la porta. Non fece in tempo a chiuderla che la musica si interruppe.

  
«Penfelen?» risuonò la voce di Tristan, un misto di sorpresa e, sì, fastidio.

  
«Cosa ci fa qui? È sabato sera.»

  
«Sì, è sabato, professore. E allora?» rispose Ariadne.

  
«Supponevo uscisse con il suo fidanzato o con gli amici nella sera libera» rispose Tristan secco, come lei fosse in difetto a trovarsi lì in quel momento.

  
«Be', supponeva male. Signore.» _Ho diritto quanto lui di essere qui._

  
In classe una risposta del genere le sarebbe valsa come minimo una punizione. Ma adesso Tristan si limitò ad alzare le sopracciglia e a disegnarsi in viso una maschera neutra.

  
«Lo vedo.»

  
Ariadne lo guardò, a corto di parole, e ne notò l'aspetto stranamente scomposto.

  
Giacca e gilet erano poggiati sulla cassa del piano e lui aveva sollevato le maniche della camicia, come gli aveva visto fare in un paio di altre occasioni. Poi si accorse del piccolo, fresco taglio sul braccio sinistro. Tristan seguì il suo sguardo e si affrettò a srotolare le maniche.

  
«Signore, ma cosa-?»

  
«Non è niente, Penfelen, non si dia pena» disse sdegnosamente. «Era solo un piccolo controesperimento. Una prova del nove, se vuole metterla così.»

  
Ariadne afferrò. «Voleva vedere se la musica base dell'altra sera avrebbe funzionato?»

  
«Volevo assicurarmi del fatto che la musica non guarisse» precisò lui.

  
Si alzò, indossò la giacca e prese in mano il gilet. «Ovviamente avevo ragione.»

  
Si avviò verso l'uscita. «Le auguro una buona serata, signorina.»

  
«Aspetti.» Senza pensarci Ariadne aveva fermato il suo braccio per bloccarlo. Quando realizzò lo abbandonò come se si fosse scottata, ma poi aggiunse: «Lasci che provi io.»

  
Tristan si voltò lentamente, come se avesse bisogno di tempo per prendere una decisione.

  
«Lei mi sembra alquanto sconvolta» disse squadrandola. «Non so cosa sia successo, ma non credo sia nella condizione di spirito adatta, al momento.»

  
«Sono solo un po' preoccupata per i ragazzi del club di scherma, ma-»

  
«Perché preoccupata?»

  
Ariadne si maledisse. Era ovvio che lui avrebbe voluto indagare. Sembrava un lupo che puntasse una preda o che avesse appena individuato una minaccia per il suo branco.

  
«Nulla, signore, è solo che si prendono un po' troppo sul serio e temo che un giorno o l'altro qualcuno possa farsi male.»

  
Tristan la trapassò con lo sguardo, quasi volesse assicurarsi che lei gli avesse detto tutto.

  
«La prego, signore, sto bene. Mi lasci tentare.»

  
Alla fine lui sembrò convincersi e le fece un breve cenno d'assenso.

  
Ariadne andò a sedersi di fronte alla sua arpa. Chiuse gli occhi, la inclinò e iniziò ad arpeggiare per scaldare le dita. Sentiva la presenza di Tristan nella stanza, se lo immaginava seduto con la schiena rigida sullo sgabello, il tweed come un'armatura a proteggerlo dal mondo esterno, rivolto verso di lei. Non si sforzò di svuotare la testa quando iniziò a improvvisare. Pensò a lui, solo a lui, a quanto fosse stato sciocco e incurante di sé a ferirsi per un esperimento, a come l'avesse aiutata nelle ultime settimane e a quanto lei adesso desiderasse ricambiare, desiderasse far andare via quel segno rosso dal suo braccio.

  
Una corda suonò come un rintocco e poi tutto si confuse in una nebbia dorata. Ariadne si ritrovò sul mare dei suoi sogni, vagamente consapevole che da qualche parte, lontano, il suo corpo stava ancora suonando, ma ancora più certa che doveva volare veloce su quel mare, oltre la nebbia, altrimenti qualcosa di terribile sarebbe successo, altrimenti avrebbe perso qualcuno...

  
Poi intravvide lui: i capelli scuri, gli occhi neri e penetranti, il pallore, Tristan e non Tristan, una nostalgia infinita e un senso di ritrovamento. Aprì gli occhi senza rendersene conto e si trovò sbalzata nella familiare aula, con il suo professore seduto di fronte a lei, la manica sinistra della giacca sollevata, intento a fissarsi il braccio con un'espressione illeggibile.

  
Si doveva essere accorto dell'interruzione della musica perché sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e avanzò, tendendo il braccio per esporlo alla sua vista.

  
Il taglio era scomparso, c'era solo un leggero segno, come una vecchia cicatrice guarita da anni.

  
Gli occhi di Ariadne erano incollati alla sua pelle.

  
«Ce l'ha fatta» disse Tristan.

  
«Lo so» rispose Ariadne in un sussurro, e poi «Posso?» chiese, allungando le dita verso il punto esatto della guarigione.

  
Il tempo parve fermarsi.

  
Tristan avrebbe potuto fare la scelta più intelligente, la scelta più sicura: ordinarle di uscire o andarsene lui stesso ed evitare di vederla per il resto dell'anno scolastico. Avrebbe dovuto. Era ovviamente la scelta giusta.

  
Ma era così vicina, e così bella che riusciva a malapena a guardarla, e voleva così tanto quel calore dorato che ancora la pervadeva da avere l'impressione assurda che senza sarebbe potuto morire da un momento all'altro.

  
 _Non sono forte abbastanza_ , pensò, e lasciò che il silenzio si estendesse fra loro come un tacito assenso.

  
Ariadne prese la sua mano, tenendola con la sinistra, e fece scorrere le dita della destra lungo l'avambraccio, partendo dal polso e arrivando alla piccola cicatrice.

  
Tristan inspirò bruscamente. Senza sollevare gli occhi Ari chiese: «È ancora sensibile?»

  
«Sì» rispose lui.

  
«Non avrei detto» commentò sottovoce Ariadne, continuando a sfiorare la pelle. Si abbassò come per osservare più da vicino e per un folle attimo Tristan credette che le sue labbra stessero per posarsi sul taglio guarito.

  
«Basta così.»

  
Stavolta Ariadne lo guardò.

  
«Volevo solo fare qualcosa per lei.»

  
«Ha già fatto qualcosa per me» disse l'uomo a fatica, con una strana voce roca.

  
Ari represse un brivido d'incoscienza prima di sussurrare: «E se non mi sembrasse abbastanza?»

  
Tristan la osservava con uno sguardo sfuocato.

  
«C'è un'altra cosa che-» rispose poi d'impulso con quella stessa voce, afferrando la sua mano e abbassandosi ginocchioni in modo da porre il viso all'altezza del suo.

  
«...di' il mio nome.»

  
Ariadne non capì. «Professore...»

  
«No,» scosse la testa lui «il mio nome.»

  
«Tristan» emise lei, ancora senza capire, e poi si corresse: «Rudolph.»

  
Tristan la guardò ancora per qualche istante, dopodiché le lasciò la mano e si alzò di nuovo in piedi. «Cerchi di ricordare quello che ha suonato stasera e venga da me lunedì, ne discuteremo» disse, con un tono appena più soffice del solito.

  
Recuperò il gilet dal pianoforte e uscì lentamente dalla stanza.


	14. 2.9

Non avevano più parlato di quello che era successo.

  
Si erano incontrati tutte le sere da lunedì a mercoledì per cercare di concludere finalmente la ricerca, ma la nebbia dorata sembrava impedire ad entrambe le loro menti di afferrare le note esatte che avevano innescato la reazione. Quanto al resto, era come se si fosse stabilita una tregua: io non ne parlo, tu non ne parli.

  
Una sottile linea che Ariadne intuiva il professore non avrebbe tollerato superare era diventata una spada piantata fra loro. Per qualche motivo invece di farla arrabbiare la cosa la riempiva d'affetto e d'orgoglio per lui, anche se con tutto quell'autocontrollo repressivo i suoi sogni erano peggiorati e avevano cominciato ad uscire dal territorio del mito e ad andare in direzioni pericolose.

  
In ogni caso lei e Tristan vevano rinfrescato il loro vecchio clima cameratesco e Ari cercava di nascondere la tensione con il lavoro alacre.

  
Poi, giovedì pomeriggio, Mark era venuto a cercarla.

  
«Eccoti, finalmente!»

  
Ariadne avrebbe avuto le sue ore di servizio di lì a poco, e leggeva nella biblioteca di geografia con già addosso la divisa. Guardò Mark piegarsi sulle ginocchia, trafelato per la corsa sulle scale, e chiuse il suo libro.

  
«Ciao, Mark» lo salutò.

  
«Ciao, piccola» rispose lui, e Ari dominò un gesto di fastidio al vezzeggiativo quando notò che le sue iridi blu non erano più sottili del normale. Forse si stava rimettendo sulla giusta strada.

  
«Ho buone notizie» continuò Mark con il fiato ancora grosso. «Hai tempo?»

«Un po', sì.»

  
«Ok.»

  
Il suo fidanzato si guardò attorno e, assicuratosi che la biblioteca fosse deserta, si sedette accanto a lei. «Finalmente posso raccontarti tutto.»

  
Aveva iniziato così e aveva continuato chiedendole se non si era mai domandata da dove provenisse il diritto di nascita per entrare all'Albion e raccontandole una fiaba ridicola su tutti loro che discendevano dai Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda di Re Artù e su un incantesimo che Merlino aveva fatto affinché il patrimonio genetico dei cavalieri non si perdesse.

  
Sembrava convinto che tutti gli studenti fossero qualcosa di simile a delle reincarnazioni dei cavalieri e che l'arrivo del nuovo Re Artù avrebbe permesso a tutti di ritrovare le loro qualità leggendarie. Ah, certo, perché i cavalieri si sarebbero potuti attivare solo in presenza del re. Normalmente tutto questo veniva detto agli studenti solo dopo il diploma, ma la presenza a scuola di un futuro sovrano aveva causato una fuga di notizie.

  
Il novello Artù, a quanto pareva, era Cinquedraghi, uno del secondo anno, e stava solo aspettando che suo nonno, il precedente Artù, morisse e gli lasciasse in eredità i poteri regali.

  
In mancanza del re, aveva aggiunto Mark con aria vagamente colpevole, qualcuno stava lavorando a delle sostanze che consentissero un'attivazione artificiale, e quello che lui e gli altri membri del club di scherma assumevano era qualcosa del genere.

  
«Capisci, Ari? Non è come drogarsi, stiamo solo anticipando quello per cui siamo nati!»

  
Ariadne all'inizio l'aveva lasciato parlare senza interromperlo, terrorizzata che qualunque porcheria chimica Mark stesse assumendo gli avesse definitivamente fuso il cervello.

  
Ma poi, circa a due terzi del discorso, le era passato un nome per la mente. Tristan. _Tristan._

  
Non aveva più ascoltato.

  
Non poteva essere. Sentiva il sangue rombarle nelle orecchie.

  
Non riusciva a pensare. Doveva prendere tempo. «E quindi, il giorno in cui sei guarito così velocemente...»

  
Mark Cornwall le sorrise e le prese una mano, proprio come Tristan aveva fatto qualche sera prima. «Doveva essere un effetto del proto-jumper, cioè, dell'attivatore! E, vedi, non mi è mai più successo, per questo so che sei quella giusta... perché mi è successo solo quella volta con te. Mi sento più forte quando sono con te, anche senza il jumper. Chissà, magari i nostri cavalieri erano migliori amici e si proteggevano a vicenda!» rise Mark, stringendole la mano.

  
 _I nostri cavalieri._

  
Ariadne lo guardò. La storia era più che famosa, ma Mark aveva scelto l'ordinamento scientifico e non amava i libri. Era evidente che non avesse fatto approfondimenti né tratto alcuna conclusione dalla situazione che c'era fra loro. Ariadne ringraziò il cielo in un riflesso condizionato.

  
«Mark, io- Non so bene cosa dire, sono un sacco di notizie da processare...» disse poi.

  
Lui le sorrise allegro. «Eh, lo so, ma ti assicuro che l'hai presa molto meglio di me, all'inizio non la finivo di ridere... è stato il jumper a farmi capire» disse. «Forse per te è più facile perché hai visto la scena quel giorno con l'arpa, eh?»

  
«Sì. Sì, dev'essere così» sussurrò Ari alzandosi. «Senti, adesso devo andare, ho il servizio e-»

  
«Non lo dirai a nessuno, vero?» domandò Mark con urgenza.

  
«No. No, certo che no, non lo dirò a nessuno» confermò Ariadne, ancora tremante.

  
Mark sorrise il suo sorriso da bambino scapestrato. «Bene. Ti lascio andare. Ma se hai bisogno di parlare... di questo o di qualsiasi altra cosa... ricordati che io ci sono!»

  
Si alzò e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, da bravo cavaliere.

  
«Vedrai che prima o poi ti farò innamorare di me» aveva aggiunto, prima di lasciarla andare.

  
Ariadne non riusciva più ad avercela con lui per essersi fatto coinvolgere troppo da un fidanzamento combinato. Gli fece una carezza triste su una guancia, a cui lui rispose col solito sorriso, e scappò via. Passò le ore di servizio a ripercorrere mentalmente i mesi precedenti.

  
Era di turno nelle stalle, ma non riusciva a smettere di far lavorare il cervello.

  
Se la sua intuizione era giusta tutte le teorie da cui era partita per trovare quella dannata sequenza di note guaritrici erano vere solo in parte. Non esisteva nessuna musica miracolosa, nessun magico motivetto che potesse far guarire le persone a velocità lampo. Quello che qualche volta era riuscita a fare era piuttosto trovare la frequenza e la grammatica musicale che le avevano permesso di accedere al suo personale patrimonio genetico. La guarigione era una proprietà sua, non della musica. Ma se tutti i diplomati erano a parte del segreto allora Tristan- allora il professore perché si era tagliato quella sera? Possibile non avesse realizzato che-

  
Poi le sue parole le risuonarono nella mente. “Un controesperimento”, “una prova del nove”, “Volevo essere sicuro che la musica non guarisse”...

  
Ariadne spalancò gli occhi. Lui sapeva.

  
L'aveva sempre saputo. Aveva capito tutto fin dall'inizio, magari fin dal suo primo racconto, e non le aveva detto niente, aveva lasciato che pensasse di poter salvare il mondo con una stupida formula. Con ogni probabilità sapeva anche tutto delle loro ascendenze e nonostante questo aveva deciso di andare avanti, senza dirle niente, senza darle la possibilità di scegliere, lasciandola indifesa.

  
Erano anni che Ariadne non piangeva. Si accorse solo dopo un po' che all'acqua che stava versando negli abbeveratoi si mescolavano le sue lacrime.

  
Chiuse il flusso della canna di gomma e poggiò la schiena contro la parete di legno, lasciandosi scivolare a terra e arrendendosi a un pianto disperato.


	15. 2.10

Ariadne aveva fatto una doccia calda nel tentativo di riguadagnare un minimo di compostezza e poi si era avventurata fino in fondo al corridoio del pianoterra, davanti alla porta che ormai le era così familiare.

  
Non avevano previsto di lavorare, quel giorno, ma Ariadne non poteva aspettare altre ventiquattr'ore. Aveva pensato di attendere almeno il loro orario e cercarlo dopo cena; e poi si era detta che voleva parlarne subito e che lui non si meritava nessun riguardo.

  
Bussò con fermezza. Sentì un mormorio e poi una breve pausa prima di un «Sì?» interrogativo e autoritario.

  
Aprì la porta e Tristan le scoccò un'occhiata di sorpresa. Le fece cenno di sedersi e riaccostò all'orecchio un telefono cellulare, dandole le spalle.

  
«Hier. Ja. Parliamo in inglese, però. Lo sai benissimo perché. No, ti ho già detto che questo aggeggio non funzionava più. Non lo so cosa ho fatto, oggi si è acceso e ho chiamato. Sì, d'accordo. Fammi un piacere, spiegalo anche a tua madre. Ja. Ja, ich weiss. Wir sprechen uns bald.»

  
L'uomo chiuse la comunicazione. Spense il telefono, lo lanciò in un cassetto della scrivania che subito richiuse e poi finalmente tornò a guardarla.

  
«Che succede, signorina Penfelen, a cosa devo il privilegio?» le chiese, senza trattenere un velo di stanco sarcasmo. «Abbiamo avuto una svolta?»

  
Ariadne lo fissava in silenzio. Adesso che se lo trovava davanti aveva un groppo in gola e non riusciva a far uscire quel fiume di parole con cui aveva progettato di accusarlo.

  
Tristan raddrizzò le spalle come per ricevere un colpo, chiaramente interpretando il suo silenzio come una polemica. Sospirò. «Mi dispiace averla fatta aspettare, ma non potevo interrompere la telefonata. Mio figlio era già abbastanza arrabbiato senza che gli chiudessi ex abrupto la comunicazione.»

  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi con aria logorata. «Sa, ha undici anni. Un'età complicat-»

Improvvisamente un filo di voce lo interruppe. «Perché non me l'ha detto?»

  
Tristan la guardò sempre più sorpreso. «Perché non le ho detto cosa, signorina? Che ho un figlio? Non vedo perché sarei dovuto entrare in argomento con le-»

  
«No, questo non mi riguarda.»

  
_O almeno sto tentando di convincermene. Visto poi che non dovrebbe sorprendermi scoprire che sei sposato._

  
«Sto parlando dell'attivazione.»

  
Tristan congelò all'istante qualunque movimento.

  
«Sto parlando del fatto che in tutti questi mesi ha lasciato che corressi dietro a un'illusione, quando sapeva benissimo qual era l'unica risposta che avremmo potuto trovare in fondo a quella ricerca.»

«Chi glielo ha detto?» sussurrò Tristan muovendo solo le labbra sottili.

  
Ariadne sentì che gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime e si morse le labbra per ricacciarle indietro. Non voleva piangere. Sotto sotto aveva sperato fino all'ultimo e contro ogni evidenza che lui non avesse capito, che non avesse fatto i collegamenti dovuti, che stesse cercando lo stesso sogno di umanità che aveva cercato lei. Invece non provava nemmeno a negare.

  
«Da quand'è che lo sa?»

  
Tristan la guardò senza rispondere, immobile come una statua.

  
«Lo sa fin dall'inizio?»

  
«Non ho intenzione di sentirmi in colpa, Penfelen» disse lui dopo un'ulteriore pausa, alzandosi e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro, protetto dalla sua scrivania. «Gli studenti non devono sapere nulla della loro eredità fino al compiuto diploma. Se le avessi rivelato qualcosa avrei mancato di rispettare una esplicita regola di questa scuola.»

  
«Ma perché ha accettato di lavorarci allora?» chiese Ariadne con voce rotta, senza più riuscire a trattenere le lacrime che ormai le scorrevano liberamente sulle guance. «È così importante amplificare la nostra connessione con queste... figure? A me sembra che la maggior parte di loro abbia vissuto una vita di dolore e-»

  
«Non è per questo che ho iniziato» la interruppe lui, fermandosi a guardarla piangere con una maschera bianca in volto, gli occhi più infossati del solito. «Direi anzi che è per il motivo opposto. Non ho mai ritenuto l'attivazione qualcosa di positivo. È una variabile troppo imprevedibile. E, mi creda, parlo di qualcosa che conosco. Ma ci sono persone in questa scuola che non la pensano come me. Il preside e la sua lingua mielata, fra gli altri.» Si interruppe per un attimo e sembrò ricordare con chi stava parlando. «Se questa sua idea fosse arrivata alle orecchie di... di altri, qui, e se lei o chiunque altro avesse trovato la soluzione, sarebbe stato il caos, signorina. Il caos. Ho ritenuto mio dovere verificare se la sua teoria potesse davvero tradursi in pratica e, se così fosse stato, provare a convincerla a tenerla riservata.»

  
«Non poteva semplicemente negarmi il suo aiuto fin dall'inizio? Non sarei andata da nessuna parte senza di lei!»

  
«Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero. Se non sul versante matematico avrebbe fatto progressi con la musica e questo l'avrebbe solo spinta a chiedere aiuto altrove.»

  
«Allora dopo aver visto l'attivazione,» singhiozzò Ariadne «dopo avermi sentita la prima volta, perché non mi ha costretta a interrompere?»

  
«Perché avrei dovuto? Il problema sarebbe solo stato rimandato, e non vedo pericolosità nel suo dono» rispose lui in tono meravigliato.

  
Ariadne si sforzò di prendere fiato e si asciugò le lacrime. «Se non per me, avrebbe potuto farlo per se stesso.»

  
«Per me?» ribatté Tristan con un gesto di divertito nervosismo. «Non mi creda migliore di quel che sono, Ariadne. Pensa davvero che avrei passato tutte le mie sere con lei se il lavoro», strinse i denti come se ogni parola gli costasse fatica, «e la sua presenza non fossero stati un piacere?»

  
Poco ci mancò che Ariadne scoppiasse a ridere. Adesso ammetteva che quelle serate avevano significato qualcosa anche per lui.

Adesso, quando lei ormai sapeva che tutto era destinato a cadere, a rompersi, ad annerirsi.

  
«Un piacere» ripeté con un sorriso amaro.

  
«Sì, esatto» rispose Tristan secco. «Un piacere. Un conforto. Lei ha... una luce speciale, Ariadne. Malgrado la situazione, io sono sinceramente lieto di averla conosciuta, e spero che quando questo comprensibile shock sarà passato lei vorrà tornare a collaborare con me sul suo progetto. Almeno fino alla fine dell'anno scolastico. Poi, se non avremo fatto passi avanti risolutivi, discuteremo insieme di come procedere.»

  
Ariadne lo guardava incredula. Parlava di passare altro tempo insieme con naturalezza, quando per lei l'acquisita consapevolezza della loro ascendenza era stata un catalizzatore di energie nervose tale da farle pensare che se fosse rimasta troppo a lungo con lui sarebbe impazzita. Davvero credeva che arrivare in fondo a quel progetto scientifico fosse così importante? O insisteva apposta per farla piangere? O fingeva di non capire, o cosa?

  
Poi ci arrivò. Era ancora peggio.

  
Tristan non sapeva. Non sapeva nulla.

  
Si alzò.

  
«Penso che sia meglio interrompere, professore.»

  
Per una frazione di secondo un lampo di emozione quasi inavvertibile ruppe la maschera di impassibilità di Tristan.

«Ariadne-»

  
«E penso sia meglio che le nostre interazioni si limitino alle ore d'aula, perciò la prego di non tornare a suonare.»

  
Tristan non aveva smesso un attimo di guardarla. «Naturalmente, come preferisce. Ma se cambiasse idea sappia che la porta è sempre aperta.»

  
Ari si dovette sforzare di nuovo per trattenere le lacrime e anche un empito di rabbia. Contro di lui, contro il mondo, contro la storia, non lo sapeva. Doveva dirglielo, doveva, perché se lui avesse remato contro non sarebbe riuscita a stargli lontano.

  
«Dovrebbe sperare che io non cambi idea, invece, signore. Perché se fosse stato sincero con me e mi avesse raccontato tutto fin dall'inizio io le avrei detto molto tempo fa che cosa significa il mio nome di famiglia nella lingua di mio padre.»

  
Tristan aveva assunto un'espressione interrogativa ma non fece domande. Non capiva, ed era chiaro che non aveva nessuna intenzione di aiutarla ad andarsene per sempre da quell'ufficio.

  
Ariadne prese coraggio, e l'ultima frase che disse prima di uscire fu: «In gallese “Penfelen” significa “La Bionda”.»


	16. 3.1

Tristan accartocciò l'ennesimo foglio coperto di calcoli e lo buttò con violenza davanti a sé.

  
Poi respirò, si alzò, recuperò la carta e la gettò nell'apposito cestino mentre si risedeva.

  
Non c'era nulla da fare. Nemmeno il lavoro lo distraeva.

  
Non si era sentito così male neanche quando Isabel l'aveva lasciato.

  
Era come se avesse perso l'equilibrio.

  
Risentiva la voce soffice di Ariadne Penfelen che pronunciava il suo nome, quel nome di battesimo che non usava mai nessuno, nemmeno gli amici.

  
Rivedeva gli occhi chiari guardarlo per una volta non come una funzione tutt'al più temuta, non come un automa insensibile, ma come un semplice essere umano.

  
Aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire essere compresi in uno sguardo che non ha pregiudizi o aspettative e adesso non poteva più farne a meno.

  
Gli mancavano le mattine ad ascoltarla suonare, gli mancavano le loro serate di lavoro silenzioso e discussioni accese. Gli mancava bere il tè con lei accanto.

  
Gli mancava lei.

  
E gli mancava per tutte le ragioni sbagliate.

  
La sua rivelazione al vetriolo l'aveva lasciato a bocca aperta, doveva ammetterlo.

  
Per quanto si sforzasse di avere il controllo di una situazione, quando ci si metteva di mezzo il cuore c'era sempre, sempre un dettaglio in grado di alterare l'intero sistema. Era stato così con i suoi genitori, era stato così con sua moglie. E adesso lei.

  
Si era dato dell'idiota, aveva meditato sull'amarezza della sorte, si era chiesto per la prima volta nella sua vita se davvero l'attivazione del loro patrimonio genetico avrebbe portato a un destino inevitabile. Ma no. Si rifiutava di crederlo. L'attivazione comportava dei poteri superiori a quelli dell'uomo medio e percezione di emozioni legate a una vita precedente, forse.

  
Ma ognuno si costruiva la propria strada. Lui non le stava lontano per paura di un mitico e tragico futuro, non era così codardo. Le stava lontano perché lei gli aveva chiesto di fare così.

  
E la verità era che non gli mancava solo lo splendore di Isotta La Bionda, come Ariadne aveva insinuato perché senz'altro lo pensava solo in relazione al Tristano perduto nel mito; questo avrebbe paradossalmente reso tutto più facile, più accettabile. Invece eccolo lì ad essere disgustato da se stesso perché soffriva la perdita di una ragazza così enormemente più giovane, a malapena maggiorenne, che avrebbe dovuto essere per lui poco più di un nome su un registro.

  
Per Dio, non aveva mai nemmeno concepito di trovare più o meno simpatici i suoi allievi e questo, questo! Era inadatto, era imperdonabile.

  
Eppure rimpiangeva di aver perso gli ultimi mesi che avrebbe potuto passarle accanto grazie a qualche ragazzetto imbecille che sicuramente le aveva spifferato la favola dei cavalieri di re Artù per fare colpo. C'era di mezzo la Confraternita del Ferro, c'avrebbe giurato. Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano all'interno di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un normale club studentesco.

  
E, adesso che non aveva più lei a riempire le sue ore, una parte del suo tempo sarebbe stata dedicata a scoprire cosa stavano combinando quei ragazzi.

  
A impedire, se possibile, che qualcuno si facesse male.

Ariadne si guardò intorno. Erano passate quasi tre settimane e lei stava da cani.

  
Line si era preoccupata, le aveva chiesto a più riprese se fosse successo qualcosa con il misterioso ragazzo e Ari non aveva avuto neanche la forza di rassicurarla con convinzione. Aveva promesso sia a Mark che a Tristan di mantenere il segreto e non poteva aprirsi nemmeno con Caroline.

  
Stava male. Faceva fatica a ricordare cos'era stata prima di quei tre mesi. La ricerca di una soluzione al mistero delle guarigioni aveva assorbito tutte le sue energie razionali non impegnate con il diploma, e Tristan si era preso il resto. Adesso aveva perso entrambe le cose e si sentiva girare a vuoto.

  
Cosa pensava prima, cosa desiderava? Diplomarsi con onore e diventare medico?

  
L'Albion non le sembrava più lo stesso, adesso che conosceva la verità. C'erano molte cose della scuola che non aveva mai approvato, ma adesso, adesso che sapeva... vedere i borsisti e gli atteggiamenti di alcuni regolari la faceva soffrire ancora di più. Come era possibile che la Tavola Rotonda fosse diventata così?

  
Quanto all'idea di diventare medico, dopo tutta quella faccenda le sembrava colma di un'ironia talmente agrodolce da fargliela detestare.

  
Durante le lezioni di matematica teneva gli occhi puntati sul banco ed evitava il più possibile di intervenire. Il professore le sembrava gelido e indifferente come sempre. Si chiedeva se stesse ancora lavorando ai calcoli che avevano cominciato assieme.

  
A lei restava solo la musica. Il brivido dorato, l'attivazione, non era più tornata e Ariadne non sapeva se esserne infelice o sollevata. Andava comunque a suonare quanto più poteva e spesso si scopriva a desiderare che Tristan ignorasse la sua preghiera e comparisse contro la luce della porta con il suo tweed e la sua aria accigliata. Ma lo conosceva troppo bene: sapeva che avrebbe rispettato la richiesta come un giuramento di sangue.

  
Quando pensava a questo e ricordava la loro ultima conversazione non poteva fare a meno di piangere. In quelle occasioni si avvicinava alla sottile bifora e guardava fuori, con una mezza speranza di vederlo nel cortile, o, come adesso, si sedeva al suo pianoforte e ne sfiorava i tasti con una mano sola, senza star dietro ad una melodia.  
Seguiva il filo dei suoi pensieri quando entrò Mark.

  
La vide con le lacrime agli occhi e coprì in un attimo la distanza che li separava.

  
«Ehi, Ari, che succede?»

  
Lei lo guardò sperduta per un attimo, notò che le sue pupille erano di nuovo troppo larghe, e poi scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto, troppo stanca per opporsi, lasciandosi abbracciare e nascondendo il viso bagnato nell'incavo della spalla di Mark.

  
Quando si fu un po' calmata si staccò da lui gli disse solo: «Grazie.»

  
Lui rispose: «Ehi, io sono qui. Anche se non vuoi dirmi perché piangi se hai bisogno mi prendo cura di te.»

  
«Tu invece come stai?»

  
Mark sembrò a disagio. «Sto bene, ma-»

  
«Ma?»

  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Niente, solo che nell'ultimo periodo il jumper mi sembra...»

  
«Cosa?» lo pressò Ariadne.

  
«Ma niente, mi sembra che mi faccia qualche effetto strano. Il cuore...»

  
«Mark, voi la dovete smettere con quella roba.»

  
Lui la guardò con qualcosa di simile alla commiserazione.

  
«Non puoi capire, Ari. Quando l'hai provato non puoi più farne a meno.»

  
«E se invece ci fosse un modo per farne a meno?»

  
«Non c'è, ti dico. Quando conosci la tua vera natura non puoi più sentirti vivo senza. Te l'ho detto, se non l'hai provato non capisci.»  
«Io invece credo di capire.»

  
Mark la guardò con un sorrisetto. «Cosa intendi?»

  
Ariadne esitò per un attimo. Aveva promesso a Rud- aveva promesso a Tristan di non parlarne mai con nessuno. Ma se avesse potuto togliere da un giro pericoloso degli allievi della scuola anche lui avrebbe dovuto approvare, no? Valeva la pena rompere una promessa per cercare di migliorare una vita?

  
Ariadne prese la sua decisione.

  
«Ti ricordi il giorno in cui io stavo suonando e tu sei magicamente guarito?»

  
«Me lo ricorderò finché campo, piccola» le rispose ammiccando Mark.

  
Lei rimase seria e proseguì. «Non è stato il...»

  
«Il jumper?»

  
«Il jumper, o come si chiama, a guarirti quel giorno. Sono stata io.»

  
«Tu? Ma cosa-»

  
«Ascolta, ho scoperto che esistono dei suoni che possono provocare un'attivazione temporanea. Quel giorno ho suonato la sequenza giusta per caso. Ho attivato il mio cavaliere, che era un guaritore, e ti ho guarito senza rendermene conto. Sto provando a ricostruire la melodia giusta da mesi... se la trovassi basterebbe che tu la ascoltassi per attivarti. Non dovresti più prendere quella roba.»

  
Mark la scrutò e poi rispose, cauto: «Ari, sarebbe incredibile, però... sei sicura che sia andata così? Perdonami, ma mi sembra un teoria un po' fantasiosa.»

  
«Non credi che quel giorno io mi possa essere attivata? Non credi che dopo che tu me ne hai parlato io possa aver capito che la sensazione che avevo avuto non poteva essere altro che la mia attivazione?»

  
«Io perché allora non ho sentito niente a parte la guarigione?»

  
«Forse perché eri già attivato con il jumper.»

  
«...forse. Mi piacerebbe crederti, Ari, davvero, ma... non abbiamo prove.»

  
«Mi sono autoguarita in un'altra occasione. Un piccolo taglio. L'ha notato anche Line e lei non sapeva cosa potesse significare. E poi...»

  
Esitò e guardò Mark. Non sembrava ancora convinto.

  
«E poi ho chiesto a Tristan un parere. Ha fatto delle ricerche ed è sicuro che io abbia ragione.» «Tristan? Gli hai detto che io ti ho detto-»

  
«No, stai tranquillo. È solo che per un po' ho... lavorato con lui sulla formula che potrebbe condurre alle note. Mi ha dato un grossa mano.»

  
«Ma se ti tratta peggio che tutti gli altri! Non ci posso credere che ti ha aiutato.»

  
«Ti assicuro, è vero, mi ha aiutata.»

  
Mark passò il dito sulla cassa un po' impolverata del pianoforte. «Be', pignolo com'è, se lui ha detto che è possibile...» «Ne è convinto, Mark» insistette Ariadne. «Tu promettimi che smetterete con quel jumper e io ti giuro che mi rimetto a lavorare sulla formula.»

  
«Perché, ti eri interrotta?» Ebbe un'intuizione e i suoi occhi mandarono un lampo. «Aspetta, è per questo che piangevi, non è vero? È stato mio zio? Ti ha detto qualcosa che ti ha scoraggiata e ti ha fatto perdere le speranze?»

  
«No, no,» rispose allarmata Ari, «lascialo fuori, lui non centra niente, ho fatto tutto da sola, ero a un punto morto e-»

  
«Sì, certo. Ci credo proprio che non ha a che fare con questa storia, quello stronzo-»

  
«Non insultarlo.» Ariadne non riuscì a trattenersi e Mark la guardò spiazzato.

  
«Che lo difendi? Tanto lo so che qualcosa di male te lo ha detto, ho visto come ti tratta. È solo un bastardo inacidito, un signor nessuno che si diverte ad umiliare noi ragazzi perché sa che abbiamo davanti un grande avvenire, quando lui invece...»

  
«Smettila. Guarda che la sua prima preoccupazione è proteggere tutti noi.»

  
«Come no, proteggere» ghignò sprezzante Mark. «Ma se non sa nemmeno difendere la sua famiglia! L'unica cosa positiva di lui era sua moglie, e se l'è fatta scappare entro un paio d'anni.»

  
Ariadne smise quasi di respirare. «Vuoi dire che non-»

  
Riuscì a trattenersi dal fare domande all'ultimo istante, ma Mark aveva notato il suo sguardo.

  
Forse era il jumper ad amplificare la sua intuizione, forse erano i ricordi ancestrali del suo cavaliere, quello stesso Marco di Cornovaglia che era stato marito di Isotta la Bionda e che Isotta non aveva mai amato, preferendogli il giovane nipote. L'ironia macabra del destino che aveva invertito i loro ruoli era grottesca.

  
«Ti ha fatto qualcosa.»

  
«No, Mark, ti dico-»

  
«Se ti ha toccata lo ammazzo.»

  
Ariadne ansimò; Mark aveva attorno a sé un'aura di violenza palpabile che cresceva secondo dopo secondo.

  
«Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?» gli disse in tono conciliante, cercando di dominare la propria rabbia e farlo calmare. «Lo conosci, lo sai che non lo farebbe mai. È un brav'uomo, Mark, un uomo perbene, un uomo onorev-»

  
«E tu smettila di difenderlo!» gridò lui con quanto fiato aveva in corpo.

  
Poi si toccò il braccio sinistro e riprese fiato, parlando lentamente.

«Va bene, ho capito. Non t'ha fatto niente. Ma non mi piace che tu gli stia vicina. Lascia perdere 'sta storia della musica. Oppure provaci e lavoraci da sola. Ma sei la mia fidanzata: voglio sapere che non passi del tempo con nessun uomo tranne me.»

  
Ariadne avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo e deriderlo per quell'affermazione medievale. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lei avrebbe passato il suo tempo con chi preferiva, fidanzata o non fidanzata. Avrebbe voluto sottolineare che non era una proprietà. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che un uomo -no, un ragazzino capace di un'affermazione del genere non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno osare pronunciarlo il nome di Tristan, figuriamoci permettersi d'insultarlo.

  
Ma era preoccupata dall'aggressività che emanava a ondate dal corpo di Mark e si disse che in ogni caso non l'avrebbe visto comunque, il suo Tristan.

  
«Non ho nessuna intenzione di passare del tempo con lui.»

  
Mark continuava ad essere scuro in viso, ma sembrava esser stato tranquillizzato dalla sua affermazione.

  
«Ok. Rimaniamo così allora.»

  
La tirò a sé e la baciò rapidamente sulle labbra. Poi, senza dire una parola, uscì.

  
Ari gli corse dietro e urlò dalla porta: «Non ne parlerai con nessuno, vero?», ma in risposta ottenne solo un braccio alzato in segno di saluto.


	17. 3.2

Fu la settimana seguente a chiarire che Mark non si era fatto problemi a raccontare ai suoi amici del club di scherma quello che lei gli aveva detto.

  
Ariadne lo venne a sapere un pomeriggio, mentre aspettava Caroline per andare assieme in biblioteca. Le si accostò Liam Uriens e si appoggiò al muro di fianco a lei, evidentemente anche lui in attesa di Line. «Ehi» la salutò.

  
«Ciao, Liam.»

  
«Allora, come va con la storia della musica?»

  
Ariadne lo guardò terrorizzata. «Cosa ne sai tu?»

  
«Ehi, rilassati. Mark ci ha raccontato un po' sabato sera. Devi tirarlo su, ragazza,» le disse dandole una gomitata, «non era tanto allegro. Non sarà mica vero che te la fai con quel vecchio spaventapasseri di suo zio, eh?»

  
Ari in quel momento sentiva che avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo Mark. Ma poi si disse che era solo colpa sua. Le venne la nausea. Non avrebbe dovuto parlare, non avrebbe dovuto raccontargli niente, avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra soluzione...

  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Liam. Non ripeterlo mai più.»

  
«Ecco, vedi, gliel'abbiamo detto anche noi che era impossibile! Lui era un po' preso male... però ci ha raccontato di questa storia della musica che ti attiva che è una figata! Se ti riuscisse-»

  
«A chi l'ha detto? Chi c'era?»

  
Uriens si scompigliò i riccioli rossi, pensieroso, e poi rispose vagamente: «Non so, qualcuno di noi del club di scherma maschile... non Garnish, sennò ci sarebbe rimasto male!»

  
Rise. «E poi c'era un piccoletto che non è ancora matricola, non mi ricordo il nome, che ci ha scaricato lì Morgana prima di andar via... pensa che quel marmocchio non è ancora entrato e sa già tutto. Un bel vantaggio, no?»

  
Ariadne era agghiacciata. Di lì a poco l'avrebbe saputo mezza scuola. Liam doveva aver intuito cosa le stava passando per la testa perché aggiunse «Ma non preoccuparti, Ariadne. Noi della Confraternita siamo come fratelli, non ci tradiamo. Non lo verrà a sapere nessun altro, parola di cavaliere. Non ci saranno problemi.»

  
In quel momento arrivò Line e Ariadne si sforzò di sorridere e dimenticare la prepotente sensazione di pericolo in vista che l'aveva colta dopo le ultime parole di Liam.

Il pericolo si presentò quel sabato pomeriggio, il primo giorno più tiepido di marzo, nelle vesti di un ex allievo con delle orecchie sproporzionatamente sporgenti.

  
Ari era al campo arcieri e stava tirando. Era sola: Line aveva preferito accompagnare Liam, con cui finalmente faceva coppia fissa, in palestra.

  
Una sagoma di media altezza si frappose fra Ariadne e il sole e la sua freccia mancò il bersaglio di parecchi metri. La ragazza si coprì gli occhi dal sole e cercò di capire chi fosse il genio che era venuto a disturbarla proprio in quel momento.

  
La prima cosa che notò, orecchie a parte, furono gli occhi. Occhi che non le piacevano per nulla. «Signorina Penfelen? Sono il dottor Stephen Shiller. Mi concederebbe il tempo di una chiacchierata?»

  
Tre ore dopo Ariadne aveva consegnato una lettera di rinuncia formale all'Albion e lasciava l'ala est con due borse e troppi ricordi.


	18. 3.3

Non voleva vedere nessuno. A Caroline avrebbe scritto dopo il suo diploma per spiegarle, con Mark era meglio non parlasse. Non voleva vedere nessuno dei suoi professori, a cui non avrebbe potuto comunque fornire spiegazioni; e soprattutto non voleva vedere lui.

  
Le avrebbe solo fatto più male.

  
Non erano passate le sei, il sole brillava ancora, più basso, e lei era ferma con le sue due valigie alla pensilina dell'autobus per St. Michel a fare esercizi di concentrazione.

  
 _Non pensare a niente... un respiro... la notte... un respiro... la nebbia..._

  
Non riuscì a continuare perché un rumore di passi si intrufolò nel suo perfetto vuoto. Aprì gli occhi. Per un attimo non fu sicura di averlo fatto, perché il sole la accecò e vide solo uno schermo bianco da cui emergeva velocemente l'immagine di un uomo a cui a aveva pensato fin troppo.

  
Quando si accorse che lui stava correndo però capì che non lo stava immaginando. Lo guardò raggiungerla e appoggiarsi al palo della fermata, il fiato grosso.

  
Non aveva nemmeno un cappotto, solo il suo solito tweed.

  
«Penfelen» disse, trafelato. «Che cosa si è messa in testa?»

  
Riusciva a muovere rimproveri acidi anche mentre era ancora affannato per la corsa.

  
Ariadne non poté evitare di sorridere mestamente. «Niente, signore. Vado solo via.»

  
«Così mi è stato appena riferito dalla signorina Flannagan, che mi ha anche detto che nella sua lettera non ha fornito spiegazioni» ribatté Tristan con asprezza.

  
«Infatti è così, signore.»

  
Ari lasciò alla sua replica laconica il compito di fargli capire che non aveva intenzione di fornirne nemmeno a lui.

  
«Signorina, non faccia sciocchezze. Non è ancora stato vidimato niente, può tornare indietro. Ne va del suo futuro.»

  
Per tutta risposta Ariadne sollevò una delle due borse e lo guardò intensamente.

  
«Signore, sta arrivando il mio bus.»

  
 _Un brutto modo per dire addio._

  
«Non salga su quell'autobus!»

  
«Mi scusi, signore, ma lei ha smesso di essere il mio professore un paio d'ore fa, e non ha più il diritto di dirmi cosa devo fare.»

  
Tristan lanciò uno sguardo al pullman in arrivo e «Per favore, signorina. Io- mi ascolti: la porto io alla stazione. Mi dia il tempo del tragitto. Se una volta arrivati a St. Michel vorrà ancora partire non dirò più una parola» annunciò serio.

  
Ariadne non sapeva cosa fare. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Tristan arrivasse a pregarla. E ora... voleva passare qualche altro minuto con lui, anche se immaginava che sul lungo periodo le avrebbe fatto solo peggio; voleva abbracciarlo per essere corso lì, voleva scappare per non dovergli dire che aveva tradito la sua fiducia...

  
Alla fine fu la loro incapacità di staccare gli occhi l'una dall'altro che decise per loro. L'autobus freno, ma poi, non vendendoli muoversi, li superò senza nemmeno aprire le portiere.

  
«Mi aspetti qui. Vado a prendere una macchina» disse il professore.

  
Tornò qualche minuto dopo al volante della Porsche 356 che nessuno degli studenti voleva mai guidare perché rischiava di ingolfarsi ad ogni partenza. Ariadne si chiese se l'avesse scelta apposta per provare a farle perdere il treno e la coincidenza per l'aeroporto, ma poi, mentre saliva in auto e con la coda dell'occhio lo guardava caricare rigidamente le sue valigie, si disse che quell'uomo avrebbe potuto discutere con lei per ore fino a convincerla o averla vinta per sfinimento, ma non sarebbe mai stato così manipolatorio.

  
Tristan salì in macchina e aspettò di mettere in moto prima d'iniziare a parlare.

  
«Per prima cosa, Ariadne, mi dica che non è per colpa mia che se ne sta andando.»

  
Teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

  
Ari invece studiava il suo profilo. Misurò le parole.

  
«No, signore. Non nel senso in cui pensa, almeno.»

  
«E in quale senso, allora?» la incalzò lui.

  
«Preferirei non spiegarglielo, signore.»

  
Tristan emise un espiro esasperato.

  
«Senta, allora mi ascolti e basta. Resti. Non può rinunciare al diploma proprio adesso che è quasi in fondo. Si chiuderebbe dietro troppe porte. E poi pensi alla sua famiglia. Non crede che i suoi genitori sarebbero delusi se non si diplomasse? Metterebbe in discussione non solo il suo futuro, ma anche il loro. So che dopo il diploma è in programma il matrimonio», strinse convulsamente le mani sul volante mentre lo diceva, ma lo disse, «con mio cugino, che farebbe tornare a galla l'attività di suo padre. Per quanto io disapprovi il mercantilismo di tutta l'operazione» continuò a labbra strette «mi pare che fra lei e Mark le cose procedano sufficientemente bene. Comprometterà tutto se non si diploma. Mi creda, io conosco la famiglia Cornwall: il rischio è concreto. Gormond- suo padre, voglio dire, avrebbe forse potuto trovare una soluzione migliore e tenere fuori lei. Ma a questo punto, da quel che capisco, se non sposa quel ragazzo la sua famiglia potrebbe non riprendersi per molti anni. Di padre ce n'è uno solo, Ariadne, e per quanto possa sbagliarsi e ci possa far arrabbiare se manchiamo di aiutarlo lo rimpiangiamo per il resto della vita» concluse con il tono più amaro che Ariadne gli avesse mai sentito.

  
La ragazza si avventurò a posargli una mano sul braccio, distinguendo la ruvidezza del tessuto sotto le dita.

  
«Signore, apprezzo davvero quello che sta provando a fare. Ma» proseguì Ari dopo un respiro «ho già preso la mia decisione. La mia famiglia starà bene. Tutti quelli a cui tengo di più staranno bene.»   
Tristan lanciò uno sguardo alla mano delicata di lei sulla sua giacca e poi disse: «Non vuole tornare per sé, non vuole tornare per la sua famiglia... è così sicura che non avrà rimpianti?»

  
«Io...»

  
Tristan avvertì la leggera stretta della mano e intuì dal respiro più laborioso che gli occhi di Ariadne si stavano inumidendo.

  
La braccò con le parole come un lupo che annusa la vittoria.

  
«Ascolti: so che non vuole più vedermi, è stata... molto chiara. Ma se le è rimasta un po' di stima per quello che le ho insegnato in questi anni e per il lavoro che abbiamo fatto assieme nelle ultime settimane, torni a scuola. Sono solo pochi mesi. Torni per me. Non mi deluda. Lasci che la riporti indietro.»

  
«Non posso, signore.»

  
«...ma perché?!» chiese Tristan con una stizza che parlava di disperazione. Gli sembrava di avercela fatta, di averla convinta. E invece lei lasciava che il vento passasse e poi si raddrizzava, senza spostarsi di un millimetro.

  
La mano volò via dal suo braccio. «Non insista, signore, non me lo chieda.»

  
Tristan parcheggiò facendo stridere le gomme sul piazzale della stazione.

  
Si voltò verso di lei e tentò la sua ultima carta. «È un peccato, Penfelen» si costrinse a dire con il suo miglior tono gelido. «Non la credevo il tipo di persona che scappa dalle sue responsabilità. Sono molto deluso.»

  
Ari iniziò a piangere sul serio.

  
Rivide la scena di poche ore prima, i modi melliflui del dottor Shiller e i suoi occhi astuti. Lo riascoltò dirle che aveva saputo del suo moderno metodo di ricerca per attivare il patrimonio genetico dei cavalieri e che era molto ammirato ma che, sfortunatamente, la sua ditta farmaceutica si stava occupando di produrre uno sbloccante chimico che facesse proprio la medesima cosa e che quindi, se lei avesse avuto successo, lo avrebbe messo in una posizione scomoda. “In poche parole, mia cara Ariadne, perderei parecchi soldi.”

  
Le aveva detto di sapere che “il nostro beneamato Tristan, che per parte sua, vista la sua posizione retrograda, non è un problema” l'aveva aiutata e che, a meno che lei non avesse accettato di lasciare l'Albion e giurato di non rivelare mai a nessuno la sua scoperta, qualcuno avrebbe potuto insinuare davanti al Maggior Consiglio che ci fosse stato qualcosa di illecito fra lei ed il professore. Le aveva fatto capire con un sorriso di disprezzo che non dubitava "dell'onore di Tristan" ma che nonostante questo non gli sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno che fornisse una testimonianza in tal senso, visto “il vasto affetto di cui gode all'Albion il nostro comune amico” e aveva precisato che il Consiglio non sarebbe stato troppo difficile da convincere tenendo in considerazione quali erano le loro rispettive ascendenze familiari.

  
“Oh, e se è preoccupata per il pressoché certo annullamento del suo matrimonio con il giovane Cornwall si tranquillizzi, cara: a meno che lei non sia veramente innamorata del ragazzo non ci saranno problemi né per lei né per la sua famiglia. Ho già sondato le acque e suo padre è più che favorevole ad accettare la mia offerta e diventare mio partner d'affari. È abbastanza disperato da non sentire il bisogno di fare troppe domande. La sua famiglia si sistemerà meglio che se avesse effettivamente concluso l'unione con i Cornwall, glielo garantisco.”

  
Il professore aveva ragione, in un certo senso. Nemmeno lui sapeva quanto. Ariadne aveva accettato di custodire l'ennesimo segreto e aveva lasciato Mark e tutti i membri, attuali e futuri, della Confraternita del Ferro al loro destino.

  
Ma il fatto che Tristan fosse venuto cambiava le sue carte. Era tutto l'anno che Ariadne cercava di tenere le cose insieme, fra un segreto e l'altro, senza riuscirci.

  
Adesso basta. Lui era la sua ultima possibilità di redenzione, senza la quale era impossibile armonizzare, dare senso al resto. Si era occupata di lui, di cui forse stava per perdere definitivamente la stima; si era occupata della sua famiglia, anche se li avrebbe delusi tutti lasciando la scuola. Mancava Mark. Anche se sapeva che lui l'avrebbe comunque odiata.

  
Erano pegni da pagare per uscire dalla ragnatela di segreti, potere e ipocrisie dell'Albion in cui anche lei era rimasta impigliata. Era così: se volevi rimanere dovevi essere disposto a tutto. Lei non ce l'aveva fatta.

  
E adesso voleva solo salutare Tristan. Voleva solo che lui la guardasse andar via per come era, debolezze e coraggio, vera.

Voleva solo guardarlo e portare con sé l'immagine migliore di come l'Albion avrebbe potuto essere.

  
«Fa bene ad essere deluso, signore. Ho infranto la promessa che le avevo fatto. Ho parlato del nostro lavoro.»

  
Tristan si mosse e aprì la bocca, forse per chiedere spiegazioni, forse per recriminare, ma Ariadne non lo lasciò iniziare. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a sentirsi spiegare nel dettaglio quanto l'avesse effettivamente deluso.

  
«Qualcuno di importante, non posso dirle chi, ma sono sicura che non le sarà difficile scoprirlo, ha usato degli argomenti molto persuasivi per convincermi a tenere congelata e segreta la nostra ricerca e mi ha calorosamente invitata a lasciare al più presto la scuola» disse in fretta. «Me ne vado per mio volere nel tentativo di salvare il salvabile. E... a proposito di salvare, signore, una volta mi ha chiesto del club di scherma. Per favore, lo tenga d'occhio. Glielo chiedo come un ultimo piacere personale.»

  
Se Tristan era sorpreso da quella richiesta non lo diede a vedere. Ma era infuriato con lei, Ariadne lo sentiva. Non fece commenti, non fece altre domande; non la guardava, aveva la testa bassa e le mani strette a pugno.

  
Gli sfiorò di nuovo la manica della giacca e disse dolcemente: «Adesso devo andare.»

  
Tristan sollevò lo sguardo come se se ne fosse dimenticato. Senza aggiungere altro aprì la portiera e scaricò le sue valigie. Ariadne fece il giro della macchina fino ad arrivargli davanti.

  
Il sole stava tramontando e la luce rossa faceva sembrare le strade d'asfalto un mare di sangue.

  
La macchina, lucida, scura, era un'antica barca che beccheggiava lenta.

  
«Allora arrivederci, signore.»

  
Adesso che era il momento Ariadne non era sicura di avere il coraggio. Le si era stretta la gola e i piedi sembravano fatti di piombo.

  
«Ci vediamo al suo matrimonio, se ci sarà» rispose ruvidamente Tristan, le mani ancora chiuse a pugno.

  
Ariadne era sorpresa. Pensava che avesse capito. Si schiarì la voce.

  
«Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio. Sto andando dai miei parenti in Irlanda per studiare musica lì, almeno per qualche tempo.»

  
Inclinò la testa. «...non l'ho mai voluto sposare. Non lo sai?»

  
Era la prima volta che usava quel tono intimo con lui. Finalmente Tristan la guardò. Mormorò come se non si rendesse conto di star pronunciando le parole ad alta voce «Almeno t'avrei vista...» e poi di scatto fece un passo avanti e l'abbracciò.

  
La serrò a sé e affondò per la prima e forse ultima volta il naso nei suoi capelli biondi. Sentiva le mani di lei allacciate alla schiena che lo stringevano e il pulsare furioso della tempia contro la sua guancia.

Le avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio e disse, con la stessa voce roca del giorno in cui le aveva chiesto di ripetere il suo nome: «Non è vero che mi hai deluso.»

  
Ariadne avvertì con un nodo in gola anche la parole che lui non aveva pronunciato. _Mi sei mancata. Mi mancherai._

  
Lo strinse forte. Profumava di tè, di lana calda, di un dopobarba con degli accenti lignei e dell'odore dei fogli bianchi che usava per i suoi calcoli.

  
Non si sentiva pronta a lasciarlo andare.

  
Fu Tristan a farla indietreggiare e a staccare le mani da lei.

  
«Faccia buon viaggio.»

  
Si stava già piegando per rientrare in macchina quando la voce di Ariadne lo fermò.

  
«Rudolph.»

  
Si voltò lentamente. La ragazza si riavvicinò e gli posò una mano su una guancia. Tristan sembrò sul punto di allontanarla.

  
«Rudolph» ripeté lei sollevandosi in punta di piedi. Lui sospese ogni movimento.

  
«Dw i'n ty garu di, fy blaidd» gli sussurrò Ariadne.

  
Lui non chiese cosa significasse. Si accontentò di guardarla e di chiudere gli occhi quando lei gli posò un bacio all'angolo delle labbra.

  
Non rientrò in macchina. La osservò allontanarsi contro il sole che tramontava, appoggiato alla macchina calda, e quando lei si girò un'ultima volta alzò in segno d'addio un braccio che somigliava a una spada affilata.


End file.
